Hello Stranger
by Cuttiekyu94
Summary: KiHyun Story, Don't Read if You Don't Like it, Thank you :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Stanger**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim Young Woon as Kim Kangin**

 **Park (Kim) Jung Soo**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae/eunhyuk**

 **Genre : romance, action**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Enjoy**

"Kyuhyun-Ssi, bagaimana apa kau suka tempat ini, aku sengaja mempersiapkannya untukmu" ucap namja tampan dengan tinggi di atas rata – rata kepada namja manis yang duduk didepannya.

Namja manis yang bernama Kim Kyuhyun itu hanya menjawab dengan gumaman pelan sambil mencoba menahan kantuk, terlihat jelas kalau namja manis ini sedang merasa bosan. Sesekali matanya melirik ke arah namja – namja berbadan kekar dengan tampang seram yang berdiri seperti patung di sekitar meja yang di tempatinya bersama dengan namja tinggi bernama Zhoumi, alat komunikasi berupa earphone menyumpal telinga mereka untuk berkomunikasi satu sama lain dan dibalik jas hitam yang mereka pakai itu ada sebuah pistol yang siap digunakan dalam keadaan darurat.

 _Kalau begini aku tidak bisa kabur,_ batin Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesal salah satu pengawal yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya.

Ahh terkadang Kyuhyun berfikir, menjadi putra sulung presiden korea selatan tidak seenak dan semenyenangkan yang orang lain fikirkan, seingatnya dulu sewaktu Appanya belum menjabat sebagai presiden dia tidak perlu dikawal kemana – mana seperti ini. Menjadi putra presiden tentu memiliki banyak resiko, salah satunya adalah nyawanya yang sering berada dalam bahanya, penculikan, ancaman, bahkan percobaan pembunuhan pernah Kyuhyun alami, Appanya memang terkenal sebagai pemimpin yang tegas dan sangat keras, tak jarang keputusan – keputusannya membuat beberapa pihak merasa dirugikan, sehingga banyak yang tidak menyukainya terutama para koruptor dan pengusaha yang tidak jujur.

"Kyuhyun-Ssi kau mendengarku?" tanya Zhoumi karna sepertinya sejak tadi namja manis yang sudah lama disukainya itu tidak mendengarnya berbicara.

"Ahh mianhae , sepertinya aku tidak bisa meneruskan makan malam ini, kepalaku sedikit pusing" ucap kyuhyun dengan tampang memelas sambil memegang keningnya, tentu saja dia hanya pura – pura, dia sudah terlalu bosan menemani putra dari menteri perdagangan itu.

"Apa kau sakit, apa perlu kita memanggil ambulance?" tanya Zhoumi heboh

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu istirahat dirumahku" tolak Kyuhyun cepat

"Anda baik – baik saja tuan muda?" kali ini yang bertanya adalah kepala pengawalnya, Lee Donghae, jangan tertipu dengan tampangnya yang terihat kekanakan, aslinya dia sangat mahir bela diri, menguasai taekwondo, judo, karate, juga penembak yang sangat handal, wajar dia dipilih sebagai kepala pengawal.

"gwenchana Hae Hyung, aku hanya ingin pulang sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun meneruskan sandiwaranya

"kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu" ucap Zhoumi

"tidak perlu!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat, "eumm maksudku aku akan pulang bersama pengawal – pengawalku saja" ucap Kyuhyun menambahkan

"baiklah" ucap Zhoumi dengan berat hati, padahal dia masih ingin bersama dengan Kyuhyun."semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Kyuhyun-Ssi" ucap Zhoumi sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun, yang hanya dibalas senyuman palsu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hae Hyung apa kita bisa pulang sekarang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ne, tuan muda" jawab donghae setelah mendapat laporan dari bawahannya yang berada diluar bahwa kondisi diluar aman, selanjutnya namja bermata tampan itu meminpin jalan untuk Kyuhyun meninggalkan restoran mewah itu, diluar restoran sudah ada mobil mewah berwarna hitam yang menunggu Kyuhyun, tanpa bicara apapun Kyuhyun masuk ke kursi penumpang setelah Donghae membukakan pintunya, diikuti oleh Donghae yang mengambil alih kemudi, sedangkan pengawal yang lain menaiki mobil lain yang berada di depan dan belakang mobil yang dinaiki Kyuhyun.

"Hahh akhirnya aku bebas juga" keluh Kyuhyun saat mobilnya berjalan menjauhi restoran, namja manis itu melonggarka dasi yang seolah mencekik lehernya sejak tadi.

"jadi apa kita perlu ke rumah sakit tuan muda?"goda Donghae sambil menatap Kyuhyun dari kaca, dia tau benar tuan mudanya itu pura – pura, hampir empat tahun menjadi pengawal Kyuhyun membuatnya tau bagaimana sifat tuan mudanya itu.

"jangan meledekku Hyung, aku bisa mati bosan kalau tetap ada disana, dia benar – benar membosankan, dan jangan memanggilku tuan muda, tidak ada siapapun disini" gerutu Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya tertawa pelan menanggapi protesan tuan muda yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri itu.

.

.

"aku pulang!" teriak kyuhyun sambil memasuki rumah besar itu disambut oleh bungkukan sopan dari para pekerja di rumahnya, Kyuhyun berbelok ke ruang tamu, dilihatnya kedua orangtuanya disana dengan pakaian sangat rapi, ahh dan juga ada seorang lagi disana, namja berbadan tambun yang merupakan penasihat Appanya, Shin Donghee atau Shindong yang biasa Kyuhyun panggil Dong Ahjussi.

"Oh Ahjussi ada disini, Annyeong Haseyo" sapa Kyuhyun

"hai Kyunnie" sapa Shindong sambil memeluk Kyuhyun pelan, namja paruh baya ini sudah kenal Kyuhyun sejak kecil, sebelum Appanya menjadi presiden. "kenapa wajahmu lesu sekali? Bukankah kau habis kencan" tanya Shindong dengan nada menggoda

"kencan, oh dia bahkan lebih membosankan dari mengikuti pelajaran sejarah" keluh Kyuhyun manja

"Kyunnie" ucap Kangin memperingati, tau benar sifat putranya yang berlidah tajam itu

"Wae? Memang benar kan?, ini semua salah appa dan eomma, karna memintaku makan malam dengan orang asing lagi" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal

"orang asing? Zhoumi itu putra menteri Zhou, menteri Zhou sendiri yang meminta Appa untuk mengatur makan malam untuk kalian, bukankah dia tampan? Dia juga lulusan luar negeri dan sepertinya dia menyukaimu" sahut Leeteuk sang Eomma yang sejak tadi hanya memperhatikan obrolan anak dan suaminya itu.

"Eomma stop, aku tidak menyukainya"kekeh Kyuhyun

"Kyunnie berapa usiamu sekarang?" tanya Kangin

"Apa apa lupa kapan Eomma melahirkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun balik, anak ini memang tidak bisa langsung menjawab dengan patuh tanpa mengajak berdebat terlebih dahulu

"Kyunnie"

"ne – ne, Appa ini tidak bisa diajak bercanda, 20 tahun Appa" jawab Kyuhyun akhirnya

"benar 20, dan itu sudah usia yang pantas untuk mencari pendamping" sahut Kangin lagi

"Appa ini bukan jaman joseon, dan Kyu masih muda Appa, dan lagipula kalau Kyu ingin mencari pendamping Kyu tidak akan memilih Zhoumi atau siapapun itu, Kyu akan menemukannya sendiri" ucap Kyuhyun

"bagaimana dengan Siwon, atau Seunghyun?" tanya Leeteuk, minggu yang lalu Kyuhyun memang sempat makan malam dengan Choi Siwon putra menteri sosial dan Seunghyun putra menteri kesehatan.

"mereka sama saja, jadi berhenti berusaha menjodoh – jodohkanku, atau aku akan kabur dari rumah" ancam Kyuhyun, dia sudah benar – benar kesal mengikuti rencana – rencana perjodohan kedua orangtuanya..

Kangin dan Leeteuk juga sebenarnya tidak ingin menjodohkan Kyuhyun, mereka ingin memberikan pada kedua putranya, baik Kyuhyun maupun Jino, mau dalam hal pendidikan, masa depan mereka nanti ataupun pendamping, tapi memang putra – putra dari bawahannya di pemerintah itu sudah jatuh hati pada putra manisnya, bagaimana tidak, Kyuhyun itu sangat mempesona walaupun sifatnya terkadang menyebalkan, memiliki wajah rupawan, otak jenius dan juga berasal dari keluarga terpandang, siapa yang tidak ingin berpasangan dengannya.

"Oh iya, Appa mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun, Appa dan Eommanya terlihat rapi malam – malam seperti ini, terlebih ada Dong Ahjussi, mereka pasti akan pergi.

"Appa dan Eomma akan ke Dubai chagy, ada pekerjaan" jawab Kangin, "dan selama kami pergi, jangan membuat masalah Kyunnie, jangan coba – coba kabur dari pengawalmu, dan jaga adikmu" ucap Kangin memperingati, tau benar sifat Kyuhyun yang agak pembangkang.

"ne Appa" sahut Kyuhyun malas, sudah terlalu hapal nasihat – nasihat Appanya kalau kedua orangtuanya ada tugas keluar negeri.

Leeteuk sebenarnya tidak tega meningalkan putra – putranya, tapi mendampingi suaminya juga adalah tugasnya, sejak Kangin menjabat sebagai presiden sejak empat tahun lalu Leeteuk memang jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan putra – putranya, biasanya dialah yang mengantar mereka tidur, walau sekarang putra – putranya, Kyuhyun dan Jino sudah besar tetap saja bagi leeteuk mereka masih kecil dan masih membutuhkannya.

"Eomma dan Appa pergi dulu chagy, dan titip cium dari Eomma untuk Jino" Leeteuk mencium kening Kyuhyun dua kali

"siap nyonya!" ucap Kyuhyun patuh sambil hormatpada Eommanya, membuat yeoja yang sudah memasang ekspresi sedih itu akhirnya tersenyum, Kyuhyun memang paling tau bagaimana cara menenangkan Eommanya. "hati – hati di jalan dan cepat kembali, Ahh satu lagi Eomma dan Appa kesana untuk berkerja, jadi jangna sampai kalian pulang membawa adik untuk Kyu dan Jino" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada jahil, setelahnya namja manis itu langsung kabur menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua sebelum mendapat teriakan dari sang Eomma.

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah!" teriak seorang namja sambil berlari menyusuri koridor Kyunghee University untuk menyusul namja manis yang berjarak agak jauh didepannya. "yak evil kenapa kau diam saja aku memanggilmu" ucap Eunhyuk sebal saat akhirnya dia berhasil menyusul Kyuhyun, matanya memutar malas saat melihat Kyuhyun sedang asik dengan PSPnya, pantas saja Kyuhyun mengabaikannya.

"pagi pengawal Lee" sapa Eunhyuk manis pada namja tampan dengan setelan rapi yang sejak tadi menjaga tuan mudanya agar tidak menabrak hanya karena terlalu fokus bermain game. Eunhyuk, atau Lee Hyukjae tersenyum lebar sampai gusinya terlihat pada pengawal pribadi Kyuhyun itu, sayang, namja tampan itu tidak bereaksi sama sekali, menurut Eunhyuk sebenarnya Donghae itu sangat tampan, sayangnya dia terlalu kaku.

TUK, Kyuhyun mengalihkan sebentar perhatiannya saat merasakan kepalanya membentur sesuatu, Kyuhyun mendongak ke atas melihat tangan Donghae yang menghalangi dahinya membentur pintu kelas, rupanya karna terlalu serius pada gamenya Kyuhyun sampai tidak melihat pintu di depannya, dan dahinya pasti sudah akan benjol kalau saja Donghae tidak dengan sigap meletakkan tangannya di depan dahi Kyuhyun. "terimasasih Hyung" gumam Kyuhyun lalu kembali fokus pada gamenya, rupanya namja manis ini tidak kapok – kapok juga.

"dasar maniak" gumam Eunhyuk sambil mengikuti Kyuhyun yang sudah memasuki kelas, namja bergummy smile itu duduk di samping Kyuhyun yang memilih kursi di bagian belakang kelas.

Kyuhyun meletakkan tas ranselnya begitu saja lalu kembali menekuni gamenya, Kyuhyun memang sengaja memilih kursi di bagian belakang, bukan apa – apa Kyuhyun hanya malas mendapatkan tatapan iri dan sinis dari teman – temannya, sudah hampir dua tahun ini dia menjadi mahasiswa Kyunghee dan tetap saja dia menerima tatapan – tatapan itu, mungkin karna statusnya sebagai putra presidan dan juga karna Lee Donghae, pengawal tampan yang tidak membiarkannya sendiri sedetikpun walaupun hanya ke toilet.

"aku ingin mencolok mata mereka" gumam Eunhyuk kesal, sedangkan Kyuhyun tetap terlihat stay cool, padahal sebenarnya dia juga sangat risih dengan tingkah teman – temannya, kaluu boleh memilih Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin menjadi putra presiden, Kyuhyun juga tidak ingin kemana – mana harus diikuti oleh pengawal, tapi apa dayanya, presiden Korea Selatan memang Appanya, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Bahkan dulu Appanya memerintahkan lima pengawal untuk mengikutinya, untungnya Kyuhyun bisa ber'negoisasi' dengan appanya dan akhirnya diizinkan hanya dengan membawa donghae, kalau tidak pasti teman – temannya itu akans semakin mengecapnya sebagai orang aneh.

"Kyu?" panggil Eunhyuk

"hemm" sahut Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh

"ck, lihat aku kalau aku sedang bicara" kesal Eunhyuk, namja yang sering dikatai Kyuhyun mirip monyet itu merebut PSP Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk adalah salah satu namja yang bisa bersikap seenaknya pada Kyuhyun, tidak perduli Kyuhyun adalah putra presiden, tidak seperti yang lainnya yang menjaga sikap atau bahkan kadang berpura – pura baik di depan Kyuhyun, ohh Eunhyuk selalu melindungi Kyuhyun dari orang – orang seprti mereka, itu karna Kyuhyun terlalu polos untuk bisa melihat sifat asli dibalik topeng mereka, semua itu Enhyuk lakukan karena mereka memang sudah lama saling mengenal, sejak Kyuhyun masih berusia lima tahun, dan namja manis itu sudah seperti adik kandungnya sendiri bagi Eunhyuk..

"Hyung tau sebentar lagi aku naik level, kembalikan!" rengek kyuhyun kesal

"kau itu tidak bisa sehari saja tanpa game, tidak puaskah semalaman bermain game?" tanya Eunhyuk

"ck, semalam bahkan aku tidak menyentuh PSP dan laptopku sama sekali" gerutu Kyuhyun

"Jeongmal? wae?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran

"apa lagi, kau tau Hyung semalam aku harus menemani anak teman Appa, euhh siapa namanya aku bahkan tidak ingat, jomi?, zhiaumi?, zhoumi? Ahh molla aku lupa"

"ck, Ahjumma dan Ahjussi tidak menyerah juga berusaha menjodohkanmu" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun prihatin, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa bergerak bebas karna semua orang pasti memperhatikannya karna statusnya.

"Ottohke?, apa yang harus kulalukan agar mereka berhenti?" gumam Kyuhyun frustasi

"mungkin setelah kau punya pacar" jawab Eunhyuk

"nugu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"jangan pura – pura tidak tau, Changmin, Jonghyun, Minho?, mereka bahkan sudah mengantri menjadi kekasihmu" ucap Eunhyuk, mengabsen satu persatu fans setia Kyuhyun.

Ughh, mendengar nama mereka saja membuat Kyuhyun bergidig ngeri, ketiga namja itu adalah teman Kyuhyun sejak senior high school, dan sekarang juga menjadi mahasiswa Kyunghee walau berbeda jurusan, ketiganya memang menyukai Kyuhyun, dan terang – terangan menunjukkan cintanya pada Kyuhyun, bahkan di depan umum, mereka akan dengan santainya tiba – tiba muncul di depan Kyuhyun dan menggombali namja manis itu, membuat Kyuhyun malu saja.

"Hyung jangan membicarakan mereka, mendengar nama mereka saja membuat perasaanku tidak enak" gumam Kyuhyun sambil mengelus tengkuknya yang tiba – tiba saja merinding.

"CHAGY!" teriakan nyaring ala Changmin itu memecah keheningan di kelas Kyuhyun, benar saja belum lama dibicarakan Changmin dan teman – temannya itu sudah muncul. "aigo, uri Kyunnie hari ini manis sekali, ahh anny setiap hari Kyunnie memang manis" kali ini suara Jonghyun yang terdengar, namja tampan itu muncul dari balik pintu kelas Kyuhyun sambil membawa gitar kesayangannya, bersiap menyanyikan lagu – lagu cinta untuk pujaan hatinya. "minggir aku juga mau lihat Kyunnie hyung" kali ini badan besar Minho ikut menyumpal di antara badan kedua namja tinggi itu.

"Arghh kepalaku bisa pecah menghadapi mereka setiap hari" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal, sementara teman – temannya tampak biasa saja melihat kemunculan Changmin, Jonghyun dan Minho, sudah biasa melihat kehadiaran ketiga namja absurd tapi tampan itu di kelas mereka.

"Hae Hyung" panggil kyuhyun, Donghae yang mengerti maksud Kyuhyun mengangguk sekilas,lalu berbicara pada alat komunikasi yang dipakainya di telinga. Beberapa saat kemudian muncul tiga namja berbadan kekar yang berpakaian sama dengan Donghae, ketiga namja itu langsung meringkus ChangJongMin dari depan kelas Kyuhyun.

"yak lepaskan, tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kami dari Kyunnie Chagyku" ronta Changmin

"aku tidak akan menyerah, aku akan memperjuangkan cinta kita" Jonghyun meronta tak kalah hebohnya

"Kyunnie Hyung tunggu Minho" ucap Minho dramatis

"kalau begini terus aku bisa gila" gumam Kyuhyun frustasi. Kyuhyun akan membuang jauh – jauh trio absurd itu dari daftar calon namjachingunya, kalau pun dia mempunyai namjachingu dia ingin sosok yang dewasa, sangat tenang, dan berwibawa, seperti Appanya, dan tentu saja ketiga orang itu tidak masuk kualifikasi.

.

.

"jja ramyeon dan kimchi" ucap Eunhyuk sambil memberikan pesanan Kyuhyun di depan namja manis itu

"gomawo Hyung" sahut Kyuhyun, namja manis itu meraih sumpitnya, sudah tidak sabar memakan makanan favoritnya itu, namun belum sempat Kyuhyun meyuap mie itu kemulutnya tangan Donghae menghentikannya.

"sebentar tuan muda" Donghae langsung mengambil sumpit lain dan mencicipi setiap makanan Kyuhyun, "aman, selamat makan tuan muda" ucap Donghae setelah menunggu beberapa saat.

"Hyung berlebihan sekali, lagipula siapa juga yang akan meracuniku di kampus" gerutu Kyuhyun kesali.

Eunhyuk hanya melihatnya dengan tenang, sudah biasa untuknya, walau saat pertama dulu dia sempat tersinggung dengan sikap Donghae, lagipula mana mungkin dia meracuni sahabat yang sudah seperti adiknya sendiri, tapi sekarang dia bisa memakluminya, yang dilakukan Donghae hanya prosedur keamanan, namja tampan itu memang harus selalu waspada.

"Pengawal Lee makanlah, kau pasti lelah seharian menjaga bocah ini" Eunhyuk memberikan semangkuk ramen ke dekat tempat duduk Donghae

"ahh, Hyuk hyung sangat perhatian, kalian sangat cocok sebaiknya kalian pacaran saja" goda Kyuhyun

"ck, diam kau evil" Eunhyuk memukul bahu Kyuhyun pelan

"aku hanya memberi saran" sahut Kyuhyun –sok- polos, "makanlah Hyung, ohh dan katakan juga pada yang lainnya untuk makan siang dulu" ucap Kyuhyun lagi

Kali ini donghae menurut, namja tampan itu terlihat lebih santai, dengan tingkah polos dan agak sedikit kekanakannya Donghae melahap ramen di depannya dengan tatapan berbinar.

Eunhyuk menyenggol lengan Kyuhyun yang duduk disampingnya, "kalau seperti ini dia tidak terlihat seperti pengawal" guam Eunhyuk yang hanya dibalas gumaman Kyuhyun karna mulut namja manis itu penuh dengan mie kesukaannya.

.

.

"Jino-Yah!, Hyung benar – benar merindukanmu, kau sudah besar sekali" Eunhyuk mengacak rambut Jino saat melihat adik Kyuhyun itu sedang membaca di ruang tengah kediaman Kim.

"Hyung jangan mengacak rambutku" kesal Jino sambil merapikan rambutnya, cara merajuknya benar – benar sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"jangan mengacak rambutnya Hyung, dia akan marah, dia sudah punya yeojachingu disekolah" tiba – tiba saja Kyuhyun muncul dan langsung duduk di samping adiknya

"benarkah? Siapa namanya?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran, sambil mencubit pipi Jino gemas

"jangan percaya padanya, Kyunnie Hyung itu berbohong" elak Jino

"ck, jangan mengelak bocah, perlukah Hyung beberkan isi pesan kalian?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada menggoda

"Hyung membobol pasword handphoneku lagi!" kesal Jino

"anny, paswordmu saja yang mudah ditebak"jawab Kyuhyun sok polos, "ahh siapa namanya, Nayeong?"

"Hyung!" pekik Jino kesal sekaligus malu, pipi bocah tampan itu bahkan sampai memerah, membuat Kyuhyun semakin semangat menggodanya. "Nayeong-Ah, kau sangat cantik" ucap Kyuhyun mengingat isi pesan adiknya dengan gadis bernama Nayeong itu.

"Hyung kalau kau tidak menghentikannya, aku akan menceburkan PSPmu ke kolam belakang" ancam Jino

"coba saja, aku akan meletakkan PSP ku di atas lemari, kau tidak akan bisa mengambilnya, pendek" ejek Kyuhyun

"Hahaha" Eunhyuk tertawa lepas menyaksikan 'keakraban' duo Kim itu, ahh bahkan parutnya sampai sakit karna mentertawakan wajah merajuk Jino yang lucu. BUKKK, tawa Eunhyuk langsung berhenti saat bantal sofa melayang ke wajahnya. "Yak! Jino-Yah!" kesal Eunhyuk

"rasakan monkey, siapa suruh mentertawakanku" ucap Jino lalu bocah tampan itu berlari ke kamarnya dari pada meladeni Kyuhyun, yang jelas – jelas tidak akan mampu dia kalahkan.

"Yak Jino!" kesal Eunhyuk

"Hahaha" kali ini Kyuhyun yang tertawa puas melihat wajah kesal Eunhyuk

"ck, kau benar – benar mengajari adikmu dengan baik Kyu" ucap Eunhyuk, tau benar dari mana Jino meniru memanggilnya mongkey.

"bagaimanapun dia adikku" jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

"terserah" sahut Eunhyuk, dia tidak akan menang melawan duo evil itu

"Ahh iya, ada apa Hyung kemari?, biasanya hari libur Hyung sibuk dengan klub dance Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ahh benar, aku jadi lupa tujuanku kemari karna kalian" Eunhyuk mendekatkan posisi duduknya ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu namja bergummy smile itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celanyanya.

"apa ini Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung

"undangan pesta" jawab Eunhyuk

"pesta?"

"ne, kau kenal Jessica Jung dari jurusan bisnis?" tanya Eunhyuk

"ne, anak America itu" sahut Kyuhyun

"tepat sekali, dia mengadakan pesta ulang tahun di Mirotic Club" ucap Eunhyuk semangat.

"Club?"

"ne, waeyo?"

"kau tau itu bukan tempat yang baik Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun

"oh ayolah Kyu, kau sudah 20 tahun itu hal yang wajar, disana kita akan bersenang – senang, semuanya di undang ke pesta itu" bujuk Eunhyuk

"apa Jung Yunho juga akan ada disana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"tentu saja" jawab Eunhyuk mantap, Eunhyuk sangat tau Kyuhyun sedang terkagum – kagum dengan kapten tim basket Kyunghaee University itu.

"kalau begitu aku ik ... ahh Anny, Appa dan Eomma tidak akan mengizinkan" ucap Kyuhyun lesu

"ayolah Kyu, apa kau tidak bosan datang ke pesta yang hanya berisi namja – namja tua berpakaian formal"

Kyuhyun meringis pelan, Eunhyuk memang benar, pesta yang biasa didatanginya memang pesta – pesta bersama para perwakilan negara sahabat ataupun kolega Appanya, Kyuhyun juga ingin tau bagaimana rasanya menghadiri pesta – pesta anak remaja.

"baiklah! Aku akan ikut" putus Kyuhyun, "dan Hyung kau harus membantuku" lanjutnya

"serahkan saja padaku" sahut Eunhyuk semangat.

.

.

"sore Appa" sapa Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Kangin yang sedang bersantai di halaman belakang, Kangin memang mendapat waktu istirahat selama dua hari sehingga namja paruh baya itu pulang dari Dubai sehingga dia bisa bersantai di rumahnya dan bukannya menyibukan diri di Cheongwadae.

Kangin menatap Kyuhyun yang bertingkah manis itu dengan pandangan heran, pasalnya Kyuhyun sudah berhenti bersikap manis sejak usia sepuluh tahun, dan kalau sampai Kyuhyun bersikap manis dia pasti menginginkan sesuatu. "ada apa? Apa Kyunnie ingin membeli PSP baru, game baru?" tanya Kangin to the point

"anny, Kyu tidak ingin PSP ataupun game baru, Kyu hanya merindukan Appa" ucap Kyuhyun manja sambil memeluk leher Kangin dari belakang, benar – benar bukan Kyuhyun sekali.

"Appa sudah mengenalmu, bahkan sejak kau hanya bisa menangis Kyunnie, apa kau fikir Appa bisa dibohongi?" tanya Kangin kalem

"Ck, Arra, Kyu ingin pergi bersama Hyuk Hyung nanti malam Appa" ucap Kyuhyun akhirnya mengutarakan keinginannya.

"kemana?" tanya Kangin serius

"Eumm, kami akan makan ramen pedas di Myeongdong" jawab Kyuhyun, namja manis itu berusaha menjaga ekspresinya agar Kangin tidak tau dia sedang berbohong.

"Myongdong?"

"ne, eummmm sepupu Eunhyuk Hyung baru saja membuka kedai disana, dan kami ingin mencobanya" jelas Kyuhyun

"kenapa harus malam hari, kalian bisa pergi besok siang"

"Appa bagaimana, kami sibuk kuliah di pagi dan siang hari lalu aku sibuk dengan klub musikku, Hyuk Hyung dengan klub dancenya, waktu yang kami punya hanya malam hari"

"apa benar kalian hanya akan makan ramen?" tanya Kangin memastikan

"tentu sa ..."

"Appa jangan percaya Kyunnie Hyung, dia pasti akan Eummm.." Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulut Jino yang entah muncul dari mana sebelum adiknya itu mengacaukan rencananya. "Jino-Yah, Hyung baru saja beli kaset game baru" ucap Kyuhyun cepat sebelum Jino kembali mengatakan hal yanga aneh – aneh pada Kangin.

"Jongmal?!" tanya Jino semangat, bocah ini sama maniaknya dengan Hyungnya

"ne, kanapa kau tidak mencobanya" usir Kyuhyun

"Oh, tentu saja aku akan mencobanya, dan kali ini aku akan mengalahkan point Hyung" ucap Jino semangat, bocah itu langsung melesat menuju kamar Hyungnya, dan Kyuhyun harus merelakan kaset Game limited editionnya menjadi milik Jino.

"Jino ingin mengatakan apa tadi?" tanya Kangin

"tidak mengatakan apa – apa, jadi bagaimana Appa?" tanya Kyuhyun

Kangin terdiam sebentar, membuat Kyuhyun semakin tegang saja, "baiklah, tapi panggil Eunhyuk kemari, Appa ingin bicara padanya" ucap Kangin

 _Yessss,_ Kyuhyun memekik senang di dalam hati, namun namja manis itu tidak bisa menahan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Appa aku mencintaimu!" pekik Kyuhyun

"anak ini manis kalau ada maunya saja" gumam Kangin namun namja dua anak itu tetap tersenyum, sudah lama si sulung tidak bermanja – manja padanya, kadang dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun kecil yang dulu sangat suka meminta gendong di punggungnya, putra –putranya benar – benar sudah tumbuh besar sekarang.

.

.

"pengawal Lee terus awasi Kyuhyun, kalau dia membuat masalah langsung saja seret dia pulang" ucap Kangin pada pengawal pribadi putranya.

"baik Pak Presiden" patuh Donghae

"jangan jauh – jauh dari pengawalmu Kyu"

"siap Pak Presiden" ucap Kyuhyun meniru ucapan Donghae, Kyuhyun lalu memasuki mobil setelah Donghae membukakan pintu untuknya dan juga Eunhyuk. Keduanya melambai ke arah Kangin saat mobil itu semakin melaju menjauhi kediaman Kim.

Dua puluh menit kemudian keduanya sampai ke kawasan Myongdong, Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk memasuki kedai milik sepupu Eunhyuk itu dengan Donghae dan juga dua bawahannya bernama Yesung dan Hangeng, bereuntungnya mereka tidak memakai setelan jas hitam seperti biasa, kalau tidak kehadiran mereka pasti sudah menarik perhatian.

"Sungmin Hyung!" teriak Eunhyuk menyapa namja kekar namun berwajah manis yang berdiri di belakang kasir, namja yang dipanggil oleh Eunhyuk itu langsung menghampiri Eunyuk dan mereka pun berpelukan seperti teletubies. Kyuhyun kira Eunhyuk membual saja kalau cafe ini milik sepupunya ternyata dia tidak berbohong.

"duduklah, Oh!, kau bersama temanmu, Annyeong Haseyo Sungmin Imnida" sapa Sungmin saat melihat Kyuhyun

"Annyeong Haseyo Kyuhyun inmida" balas Kyuhyun

"nimkati waktumu disini Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Sungmin

"ne" sahut Kyuhyun, mereka berdua memilih tempat duduk di bagian agak belakang, "Hyung kau tidak mau duduk?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Donghae, Yesung dan Hangeng

"ehm, ne" sahut Donghae, begitu Donghae duduk kedua anak buahnya langsung mengikuti mengambil posisi duduk masing – masing.

"hari ini kalian akan makan sepuasnya, kalian pasti kelelahan kan karna selalu menjagaku" ucap Kyuhyun pada pengawal – pengawalnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sungmin datang dengan berbagai macam makanan yang hanya dengan melihatnya saja sudah membuat lapar. Seperti biasa Donghae akan mencicipi makanan itu dulu sebelum Kyuhyun memakannya, setelah memastikan makanan itu aman Donghae baru mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk makan.

"Sepertinya aku ingin ke toilet" ucap Kyuhyun saat makanannya masih tersisa setengah

"aku akan menemanimu Kyu, kau pasti belum tau dimana toiletnya" timpal Eunhyuk

"baiklah Kajja"

Melihat tuan mudanyanya akan pergi Donghae otomatis ikut berdiri, "Hyung mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun

"mengikutimu" jawab Donghae

"kami hanya ke toilet sebentar Hyung" ucap Kyuhyun jengkel

"Hyung akan menunggu di luar" timpal Donghae

"ck, baiklah" pasrah Kyuhyun, akhirnya dia membiarkan Donghae mengikutinya ke toilet. "jangan mengintip" ucap Kyuhyun memperingati saat dia akan masuk ke toitel dan donghae otomatis berdiri di depan pintu masuk sambil mengawasi siapa – siapa saja yang masuk ke toilet.

"Hae Hyung menyebalkan sekali" gerutu Kyuhyun begitu namja manis itu masuk ke bilik toilet.

"kau benar, dia seperti robot" timpal Eunhyuk

"Ahh suahlah mana pakaian ganti kita Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Tada!" Eunhyuk mengambil kantong kertas bersisi pakaian yang memang sudah dia letakkan disini sejak siang tadi. Eunhyuk memberikan pakaian Kyuhyun lalu keduanya masuk ke dalam bilik masing – masing.

"Hyung apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengetuk pintu toilet yang dimasuki Eunhyuk pelan, mereka tidak bisa terlalu lama atau Donghae akan masuk.

"ne" Eunhyuk menjawab sambil membuka pintu, kini keduanya sudah siap dengan pakaian pesta masing – masing. "sekarang tinggal bagaimana caranya kita keluar" ucap Eunhyuk

"ck, benar juga" Kyuhyun bergumam pelan lalu pandangannya tiba – tiba tertuju pada kedua namja yang baru saja memasuki toilet.

"Hyung aku punya ide" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyunggingkan smirk andalannya.

.

.

Donghae masih menunggu di depan toilet sambil memperhatikan setiap orang yang masuk, ini sudah hampir sepuluh menit sejak Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam toilet, "ck kenapa lama sekali" gumamnya sambil melihat jam tangannya, "lima menit lagi mereka tidak keluar aku akan masuk" gumamnya lagi. namun belum berselang lima menit, dua orang namja yang berpakaian seperti Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet, namun belum sempat Donghae menghampiri keduanya, kedua namja itu sudah berlari menjauhi Donghae.

"Kyunnie!" pekik Donghae dan reflek mengejar dua orang namja itu, Donghae tidak tau saat itulah Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk yang sebenarnya baru keluar dari toilet.

"idemu memang brilian" puji Eunhyuk

"tentu saja, sudah cepat Hyung sebelum Donghae Hyung sadar kalau mereka bukan kita"

"oke, kita lewat pintu belakang" ucap Eunhyuk, ia memang sudah merencanakan dengan matang jalur pelarian mereka berdua.

"Yak Kyunnie berhenti!, kalian fikir bisa lari dariku" Donghae menarik topi yang dipakai namja yang diyakininya sebagai Kyuhyun, namun Donghae langsung syok saat topi itu terlepas dan bukan Kyuhyunlah yang dia tangkap.

"Mwo?!" kagetnya, Donghae langsung menarik kerah kemaja milik Kyuhyun yang dipakai namja itu, "siapa kau?!, dan kenapa memakai pakaian ini?!" tanya Donghae dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan merasa takut.

"a-aku tidak tau apa – apa, mereka hanya menyuruhku menggunakan pakaian ini dan lari setelah memberikan beberapa uang dan bros ini" namja itu memberikan bros kecil yang tadi diberikan Kyuhyun.

"Sial!" umpat Donghae, sepertinya Kyuhyun berhasil mengelabuhinya, "Hangeng Hyung, Yesung Hyung!" panggil Donghae dari alat komunikasinya. "Kancil Kecil menghilang, periksa sekeliling kedai, aku akan memeriksa toilet" perintahnya. "aku ambil ini" ucap Dongahe sambil mengambil bros itu, Kyuhyun benar- benar cerdik dia bahkan meninggalkan bros ini agar Donghae tidak bisa melacaknya.

.

.

Suasana bising menyapa Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk begitu keduanya memasuki Mirotic Club, sudah benyak teman – teman mereka yang datang dan tengah asik menikmati musik dengan menari di dance floor ataupun menikmati minuman yang disediakan bartender.

"Hyung ayo kita cari minum, aku lelah kucing – kucingan dengan Hae Hyung" rengek Kyuhyun

"kajja" ajak Eunhyuk

"silahkan" pas sekali ada pelayan yang menghampiri keduanya dengan nampan berisi berbagai macam minuman. "sepertinya enak" ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil minuman berwarna agak hijau kebiruan dari atas nampan yang dibawa pelayan itu.

"Kyu!, jangan meminumnya!" pekik Eunhyuk yang langsung merebut gelas itu dari Kyuhyun

"wae?" Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

"ck, ini tidak bagus untukmu, kita cari yang lain saja" ucapnya, bisa mati Eunhyuk kalau sampai Kyuhyun minum alkohol, yahh Eunhyuk yang membawa Kyuhyun ke tempat ini jadi dia yang akan bertanggung jawab pada Kyuhyun, dan Eunhyuk belum siap dicincang Donghae ataupun Kangin kalau sampai Kyuhyun pulang dalam keadaan mabuk.

Setelah memesankan softdrink untuk Kyuhyun Eunhyuk mengajak Kyuhyun duduk di sofa bagian sudut Club, memperhatikan teman – temannya yang sibuk menari di dance floor. "Otte? Seru tidak Kyu?" tanya Eunhyuk

"yang pasti ini berbeda dari pesta orang – orang tua itu" jawab Kyuhyun, walau dia tidak terlalu menyukai suara bising dan bau asap rokok yang memenuhi ruangan ini, pesta ini cukup menyenangkan.

"ok, sekarang saatnya menari, semuanya harap turun ke dance floor" suarasang MC membuat suasana disana semakin ramai, orang – orang mulai berkumpul di dance floor, "tantangannya adalah menari berpasangan dan kalian harus menari dengan siapapun yang ada di depan kalian" ucap sang MC lagi.

"kalian kenapa diam saja?" tanya salah satu teman Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk

"kami disini saja" tolak Eunhyuk

"tidak bisa, sekarang saatnya bersenang – senang" ucapnya dan langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk ke dance floor.

"Aah Mian" sesal Kyuhyun saat dirinya tiba – tiba saja menabrak punggung seseorang, Kyuhyun menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari keberadaan Eunhyuk di antara lautan manusia, tapi dia tidak menemukannya.

"Gwenchana?" tanya seseorang dengan suara berat yang sangat manly

Kyuhyun mendongak untuk melihat seseorang yang ditabraknya tadi untuk mengatakan dia baik – baik saja, namun saat akhirnya dia bisa melihat wajah seseorang yang ditabraknya di tengah temaramnya lampu Kyuhyun hanya bisa terdiam tanpa sepatah katapun. Demi seluruh kaset game, PSP, bahkan game di laptopnya namja di depannya ini sangat tampan, bahkan Yunho yang selama ini menjadi sosok yang dikaguminya kalah jauh, namja itu memang tidak setinggi dan seberotot Yunho tapi badannya terlihat sangat seksi dengan kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan dua kancing teratas yang terbuka, Kyuhyun juga yakin kulit namja itu putih walau tak seputih miliknya, dan tatapan mata sehitam malam itu benar – benar membuat Kyuhyun tenggelam di dalamnya.

"kau benar – benar tidak papa?"

"ne, ahh maksudku aku baik – baik saja" jawab Kyuhyun salah tingkah

"sekarang menarilah dengan seseorang di depan kalian" ucapan sang MC memecahkan lamunan Kyuhyun dan juga namja itu.

"sepertinya kita harus menari bersama" ucap namja itu sambil tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis, namun membuatnya berkali – kali lebih menanawan, dan Kyuhyun tidak pernah merasa seberuntung ini saat akhirnya namja itu mengamit tangannya sambil megedipkan sebelah matanya.

 **TBC**

 **Yuhuuuuu, FF lama yang baru bisa diselesaikan dan baru bisa di post, bawa Kihyun lagi dan ini gak terlalu banyak kok chapnya mungkin cuma tiga chapter, semoga suka ya hehehe, maaf untuk Typo dan kekurangan – kekurangan lainnya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Stanger**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim Young Woon as Kim Kangin**

 **Park (Kim) Jung Soo**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae/eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

Kyuhyun tidak menolak saat tangan namja itu menggenggam tangannya, entahlah, Kyuhyun juga tidak mengerti mengapa dia hanya menurut saja saat namja tampan itu menariknya ke tengah _dance floor,_ bergabung dengan orang - orang yang sudah menggerakkan badan mereka mengikuti irama musik.

Kyuhyun melihat tangan mereka yang saling bertaut, tangan itu terasa sangat hangat dan juga nyaman, seperti tangan Donghae dan juga Appanya. Kyuhyun semakin bingung, padahal biasanya dia tidak mudah didekati dan terkesan ketus pada orang yang baru dia kenal.

"santai saja" ucap namja itu

Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas, apa terlihat sekali kalau dia gugup, bagaimana tidak gugup, ini pertama kalinya dia berada di tempat seperti ini, dan sejujurnya dia juga tidak terlalu pandai menari, mungkin terakhir kali dia menari adalah saat pertunjukan di taman kanak – kanak, dan itu pun Kyuhyun harus dibujuk begitu keras agar mau menari di atas panggung.

"sepertinya kau baru pertama kali disini" suara bernada berat itu kembali terdengar, menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun, ditatapnya namja tampan dengan tatapan mata dalam itu.

"n-ne" jawab Kyuhyun gugup

"aku bisa melihatnya" ucap namja itu lagi sambil tersenyum tipis yang membuat siapa saja yang melihatnya akan meleleh, termasuk Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun bahkan merasa di tempat yang ramai ini hanya ada mereka berdua.

"ikuti saja gerakanku" ucap Namja Tampan itu lagi, yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, tiba – tiba saja sang MC mengatakan kalau _dance time_ sudah berakhir dan acara akan memasuki bagian puncak yaitu tiup lilin dan pemotongan kue, yang mau tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun dan juga berpuluh – puluh pasangan yang masih menari harus berhenti, ck padahal Kyuhyun masih ingin menikmati wajah tampan itu dari jarak dekat.

"kau teman menari yang menyenangkan" puji si Namja Tampan dengan senyum maut itu lagi, dan Kyuhyun tidak sempat mengelak atau menolak saat tiba – tiba namja tampan itu menarik pinggangnya untuk mendekat, posisi mereka sangat rapat, Kyuhyun bahkan bisa merasakan nafas namja itu di telinganya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyanya tepat di telinga Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyun" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa sadar

"Kyuhyun?, nama yang bagus, semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi Kyuhyun-ssi" bisik namja itu lembut, dan diciumnya pipi Kyuhyun sekilas.

Kyuhyun hanya terpaku di tempatnya, otaknya masih blank karna apa yang dilakukan namja itu, apa namja itu baru saja menciumnya?, tanpa sadar tangan Kyuhyun menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja mendapat ciuman singkat, bahkan Kyuhyun sampai tidak sadar saat namja itu melepaskan rangkulannya dan mulai berjalan menjauhinya, sebelum menghilang di keramaian.

"Kyu, Kyuhyun!" panggilan Eunhyuk menyadarkan lamunan Kyuhyun

"m-mwo?" tanya Kyuhyun seperti orang ling lung

"yak! Ada apa denganmu?, aku memanggilmu dari tadi" kesal Eunhyuk

"Hyung" panggil Kyuhyun sambil menatap Eunhyuk, "dia mencuri ciuman pertamaku" lanjut Kyuhyun, tapi ekspresinya tidak terlihat histeris seperti orang yang baru saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya, pipinya justru terlihat memerah karna malu.

'Mwo?!" pekik Eunhyuk kaget, "Siapa? Siapa yang berani menciummu?" tanya Eunhyuk panik, "apa kau? Kau?" tanyanya sambil melayangkan tatapan tajam pada para namja yang kebetulan berada di sekeliling Kyuhyun yang langsung dibalas gelengan takut, tidak mau mencari masalah dengan pewaris Group Lee. Eunhyuk jadi merasa bersalah karna lalai menjaga Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun itu polos walau sifatnya jahil.

"apa lagi yang dilakukannya padamu? Apa dia mencium lehermu, memegang paha atau dadamu?" tanya Eunhyuk vulgar

"Hyung bicara apa sih? Mesum sekali, dia menciumku disini" Kyuhyun menunjuk pipi Chubbynya. "dan dia sangat tampan" pekik Kyuhyun kemudian, membuat Eunhyuk shock, Eunhyuk fikir saat Kyuhyun bilang namja itu mencuri ciumannya, dia menciummnya dengan amat dalam di bibir, ternyata hanya di pipi.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah memasuki kediamannya dengan mengendap – endap, lampu utama sudah dimatikan karna ini sudah hampir jam satu malam. Kyuhyun menghela nafas lega saat melihat ruangan tengah yang sangat sepi, Eomma, Appa dan juga Jino pasti sudah tidur.

"aman" gumamnya sambil tersenyum kecil

"apanya yang aman Kim Kyuhyun?" pertanyaan dengan nada datar dan juga lampu yang tiba – tiba menyala menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun yang sudah akan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

Kyuhyun berbalik dengan gerakan slow motion, jantung yang berdegup begitu cepat karna tegang dan juga takut, disana, di sudut yang agak gelap dilihatnya sang Appa bersama Donghae dan juga pengawal Appanya berdiri sambil menatapnya, aura di sekitar Appanya begitu mencekam, oh Kyuhyun bahkan bisa melihat tanduk imajiner di atas kepala Appanya, dia benar – benar dalam masalah besar sekarang.

"A-Appa" gumamnya

"bagaimana ramennya Kim Kyuhyun? Apakah enak?" tanya Kangin tenang. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk dalam, Kyuhyun tau dibalik ketenangan Kangin, Appanya itu sedang menahan emosi.

Kangin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, melihat putranya yang tampak baik – baik saja dan tidak terluka sedikitpun, ada rasa lega dihatinya dan juga kesal, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun kabur dari pengawalnya.

Dahi Kangin berkerut samar melihat kemeja putih ketat dan juga celana berbahan kulit yang cukup ketat yang membalut kaki jenjang putranya, pakaian yang berbeda dengan yang dipakai Kyuhyun saat pergi tadi, Kangin tau sekarang kemana Kyuhyun pergi.

"Kau tau kau sudah membuat pengawalmu kerepotan Kyuhyun" ucap Kangin lagi, namja paruh baya ini teringat saat beberapa jam lalu Donghae, pengawal Kyuhyun pulang dengan tampang acak – acakan dan melaporkan kalau Kyuhyun melarikan diri.

"Mianhae Appa" sesal Kyuhyun

"Mianhae?, dan nanti kau akan mengulanginya lagi, dan apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi kemana kau sebenarnya Kim Kyuhyun?" tanya Kangin tajam

"K-Kyu, pergi ke pesta teman kuliah Kyu Appa" jawab Kyuhyun jujur

"kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Appa dan justru berbohong?"

"kalau Kyu mengatakannya, Appa tidak aka mengizinkan"

"tentu saja, siapa Appa yang akan membiarkan anaknya datang ke tempat seperti itu" ucap Kangin geram

"Mian... Ah Akhh Appo" pekik Kyuhyun saat namja manis itu merasakan tarikan keras di telinganya, "Appa jebal lepas" pinta Kyuhyun memelas

"Appa tidak akan melepaskanmu anak nakal, tak bisakah sehari saja kau menjadi anak penurut" sahut Kangin masih sambil menjewer telinga Kyuhyun, antara gemas dan kesal pada putra manisnya ini.

"nanti telingaku bisa seperti telinga alien" lirih Kyuhyun, telinganya serasa mau copot

"biar saja"

"Appa kejam sekali Akhhh" keluh Kyuhyun diakhiri pekikan yang semakin keras saat Kangin menarik telinganya semakin kuat.

"ini semua karna perbuatanmu sendiri, kau tidak pernah kapok Kyuhyun, apa kau tidak ingat saat kau kabur dulu dan hampir diculik?" tanya Kangin, "mulai besok selama seminggu kau tidak boleh kemanapun selain pergi ke kampus, tidak boleh menyentuh gamemu, makan Ice Cream dan satu lagi Appa akan menambah pengawalmu" putus Kangin

"Mwo?! Appa ini tidak adil" pekik Kyuhyun, seminggu tanpa PSP, Ice Cream?! Oh itu seperti neraka.

"Apanya yang tidak adil? Keputusan Appa sudah bulat Kim Kyuhyun, apa kau mau Appa menambahkan hukumanmu" ucap Kangin dengan nada mengancam, membuat Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, Appanya tak pernah main – main.

"A-Anny" pasrah Kyuhyun tidak mau membuat Appanya semakin marah, Kangin yang sedang marah benar – benar mengerikan.

"bagus kalau kau sudah mengerti, sekarang masuk ke kamarmu"

"ne Appa" ucap Kyuhyun lesu, langkahnya terasa berat menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"maaf Tuan, ini semua karna kelalaian Donghae" Lee Seunghyun, pengawal pribadi presiden sekaligus Appa dari Lee Donghae yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping Kangin membungkuk dalam ke arah Kangin.

"tidak Seunghyun, ini semua karna kenakalan Kyuhyun, Donghae sudah menjaga Kyuhyun dengan baik" elak Kangin

"tapi tetap saja Donghae sudah lalai menjaga Tuan Muda"

"sudahlah, kita lupakan saja masalah ini, lagipula Kyuhyun sudah pulang dengan selamat, sebaikanya kalian segera istirahat, ini sudah malam" ucap Kangin sambil menepuk pundak Seunghyun, setelahnya namja paruh baya itu meninggalkan para pengawalnya menuju kamarnya.

Setelah kepergian Kangin Seunghyun memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah Donghae yang sejak tadi hanya bisa menunduk, "kau tau apa kesalahanmu Hae?" tanyanya dengan nada tegas

"Lalai menjaga Kyuhyun Appa" jawab Donghae pasrah

"bagus kalau kau tau, Tuan Muda memang kembali dengan selamat, Pak Presiden juga tidak marah, tapi Appa tetap tidak bisa menerima kesalahan seperti ini, jadi kau tau kan sekarang apa yang harus kau lakukan?" tanya Seunghyun

"ne Appa" jawab Donghae lesu, sepertinya dia juga akan mendapat 'hukuman' dari Appanya.

.

.

"Kyuhyunnie, Hyungmu yang tampan datang" Ucap Eunhyuk heboh sambil memasuki kamar Kyuhyun, dilihatnya sahabat yang sudah seperti adiknya itu tengah tiduran di atas kasur dengan ekspresi lesu dan lemas, tiga hari tidak menyentuh 'kekasih – kekasih'nya membuatnya tidak bertenaga, seolah belahan jiwanya telah pergi.

"kau menyedihkan sekali" ucap Eunhyuk sambil mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur Kyuhyun

"Hyung pesananku mana?" pinta Kyuhyun

"mianhae, Hyung sudah membelinya tapi pengawalmu mencegatku di depan dan mengambilnya, mereka bilang kau sedang tidak boleh makan Ice Cream" sesal Eunhyuk

"Arghhhh!" Kyuhyun berteriak tertahan karna di redam bantal yang menutupi wajahnya, Appanya sangat kejam, pengawal baru yang diutus Appanya itu ternyata tidak bisa diajak berkerja sama.

"sudahlah, tinggal lima hari lagi kan?"

"ne, lima hari yang seperti neraka" ucap Kyuhyun miris, namja manis itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya, "Hyung apa kau dari kampus?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ne" jawab Eunhyuk

"kau menemukannya?" tanya Kyuhyun penuh harap

"Anny, tidak ada seorangpun yang sesuai dari ciri – ciri yang kau katakan" jawab Eunhyuk, Kyuhyun memang meminta bantuan Eunhyuk mencari namja yang meciumya di Mirotic Club waktu itu, berdasarkan ciri – ciri yang dikatakan Kyuhyun dan juga sketsa wajah yang dibuat Kyuhyun, beruntung Kyuhyun sangat mahir menggambar, dan dia juga masih ingat dengan jelas wajah 'pencuri tampan' itu.

"Apa dia bukan mahasiswa Kyunghee?" tanya Eunhyuk

"maksud Hyung?"

"ahh kau tau kan Jessica itu model, dan dia pasti punya banyak teman tidak hanya para mahasiswa Kyunghee saja" jelas Eunhyuk

"ah, benar juga" ucap Kyuhyun lesu, pupus sudah harapannya bisa menemukan namja tampan itu, padahal dia ingin membuat perhitungan karna dia sudah membuat Kyuhyun uring – uringan hanya karna 'ciuman' pertamanya dicuri.

"jangan cemberut begitu" Eunhyuk mencubit pipi Kyuhyun, "kalau ditakdirkan kalian pasti bisa bertemu lagi" hibur Eunhyuk

"Ah, Kyu pengawal Lee mana? Biasanya dia selalu di dekatmu" tanya Eunhyuk, mencari sosok tampan Lee Donghae

"Hae Hyung sedang diliburkan" jawab Kyuhyun

"diliburkan? Wae?" tanya Eunhyuk, apa Donghae juga dihukum karna kaburnya Kyuhyun kemarin.

"Hyung lihat saja, dia sedang bersantai di tepi kolam" ucap Kyuhyun cuek

.

.

"pagi pengawal Lee" sapa Eunhyuk ceria pada Donghae yang sedang duduk di tepi kolam, namja tampan itu hanya menoleh sekilas lalu kembali melihat air kolam yang tenang.

Eunhyuk mendengus jengkel karna lagi – lgi diabaikan oleh Donghae, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, dia itu Eunhyuk yang mempesona, tentu masih kalah dengan pesona Kyuhyun tapi dia juga cukup terkenal di kalangan mahasiswa kampusnya.

Eunhyuk membuka kancing teratas kemejanya lalu merapikan sedikit penampilannya sebelum menghampiri Donghae dan duduk di samping namja tampan itu, kali ini dia akan memastikan Donghae jatuh dalam pesonaya.

Donghae dengan enggan bergeser saat Eunhyuk duduk di sampingnya, badannya serasa sangat ngilu saat digerakan akibat 'hukuman' yang diberikan Appanya beberapa hari lalu. Kalau kalian mengira hukuman yang diberikan Seunghyun adalah pengurangan uang jajan, atau Donghae dilarang keluar malam kalian salah besar, hukuman dari _judoka_ tingkat _dan sepuluh_ (tingkatan dalam Judo) itu berupa pertandingan singkat yang terasa sangat lama bagi Donghae, selalu seperti itu, bahkan sejak Donghae kecil dulu, tidak heran sekarang Donghae juga menjadi _judoka_ hebat walau belum bisa melampaui Appanya, karna itu jugalah untuk sementara Donghae diistirahatkan mengawal Kyuhyun dan kepemimpinannya di ambil alih oleh Hangeng, karna badan Donghae seperti remuk akibat _bantingan_ dan _kuncian_ dariAppanya _._

Eunhyuk memperhatian Donghae yang kembali melamun, kenapa susah sekali sih menarik perhatian Donghae, padahal sejak tadi Eunhyuk sengaja menyenggol Donghae agar Donghae mau sedikit saja menoleh ke arahnya. Eunhyuk bahkan sudah memasang pose yang menurutnya sexy, menyilangkan kaki, menyibakkan rambutnya, dan Donghae tetap saja cuek.

"Eunhyuk-Ssi" panggil Donghae

"ne" jawab Eunhyuk dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya, akhirnya, akhirnya Donghae melihatnya, Eunhyuk mengedipkan matanya, dia tidak sabar menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan Donghae, apa Donghae akan memujinya cantik atau sexy.

"apa kau tidak kedinginan?"

"ne?" bingung Eunhyuk, apa kedinginan bentuk pujian, fikirnya

"kancingmu terbuka" jawab Donghae dengan nada datar

Wajah Eunhyuk memerah antara malu dan kesal, ingin sekali dia menenggelamkan namja yang tidak peka ini ke kolam, tapi tentu itu tidak bisa dia lakukan nanti tidak ada lagi pengawal setampan Donghae.

"Hahahahaha" tawa setan dari namja manis yang sejak tadi mengntip apa yang dilakukan Eunhyuk akhirnya pecah, Eunhyuk menoleh ke belakang, dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa puas bahkan sampai memegangi perutnya, tentu saja dia mentertawakan Hyung Monkeynya yang lagi – lagi gagal menggoda Donghae.

"Ya! Evil berhenti tertawa!" kesal Eunhyuk

"Aigo perutku" gumam Kyuhyun tidak jelas karna belum bisa berhenti tertawa

"yak!, kemari kau!" Eunhyuk langsung mengejar Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun saat meihat Eunhyuk berlari ke arahnya langsung mengambil langkah seribu, keduanya berlarian di dalam kediaman Kim yang sangat luas itu.

Donghae hanya menatap keduanya bingung, dia tidak mengerti apa yang lucu, dan apa yang Kyuhyun tertawakan dan mengapa Eunhyuk marah, benar – bernar namja yang tidak peka.

.

.

Ini sudah hari ke lima Kyuhyun tanpa belahan jiwanya, selama lima hari ini juga Kyuhyun bertransformasi menjadi anak baik, terbukti dengan Kyuhyun yang menurut saja saat Kangin mengatur pertemuannya dengan anak teman Appanya lagi. Pertemuan ini diadakan di sebuah gedung pameran lukisan, membuat Kyuhyun bosan setengah mati, terlebih namja yang berjalan disampingnya itu juga cukup pendiam dan membosankan.

"Kyuhyun-Ssi, apa kau bosan?" tanya namja yang berjalan di samping Kyuhyun

Kyhyun ingin berteriak 'tentu saja' tapi tentu dia tidak melakukannya, Kyuhyun hanya menampilkan senyum terpaksa sambil menggeleng pelan, "Anny" ucapnya, lalu kembali melihat gambar – gambar tidak jelas yang terpajang di dinding, Kyuhyun selalu bingung dengan orang – orang yang mau membayar mahal untuk lukisan yang dia sendiri tidak tau apa objek yang tergambar disana, dan lebih terlihat seperti coretan anak elementary school. Kyuhyun merutuki Appanya yang mengatur pertemuan di tempat seperti ini, kenapa tidak di game senter atau Lotte World saja.

"tapi kau terlihat bosan" ucap namja bernama lengkap Kwon Juno itu lagi

"itu hanya perasaanmu saja, aku suka lukisan, apalagi yang ini, ini gambar ikan bukan" Kyuhyun menunjuk lukisan yang paling dekat dengannya, lukisan itu terlihat seperti gambar ikan dimatanya.

"Ikan?" tanya Juno bingung

"ne, ini ikan bukan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Anny, ini domba yang berada di tengah lautan api" jawab Juno

"kurasa lebih mirip ikan" gumam Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengerti dengan lukisan – lukisan, bahkan dia tidak akan mau menginjakkan kakinya disini kalau bukan karna Appanya.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangan mahal yang dibawanya, baru setengah jam dia disini tapi sudah bosan setengah mati. Diliriknya Donghae yang berjalan tidak jauh darinya bersama empat orang pengawal lainnya, Appanya benar – benar menambah jumlah pengawalnya sehingga dia tidak bisa kabur, Kyuhyun fikir setelah Donghae kembali bertugas mengawalnya mereka akan berhenti, ternyata tidak. Kyuhyun melayangkan tatapan memelas pada Donghae, meminta bantuan pada pengawalnya agar bisa terbebas dari situasi ini, tapi Donghae hanya menggeleng pelan, dia juga tidak bisa menolong karna beberapa pengawal Kangin juga ikut mengawal Kyuhyun, selain itu kalau Donghae membantu Kyuhyun dia pasti akan mendapat 'hukuman' lagi dari Appanya, oh ayolah badannya baru sembuh dan dia tidak ingin mengambil resiko badannya terasa remuk lagi.

 _Kenapa Hyung lama sekali?_ , batin Kyuhyun sambil mengecek ponselnya, memastikan pesannya sudah dibaca oleh Eunhyuk, sebenarnya tanpa sepengetahuan Donghae dan juga Juno Kyuhyun mengirim pesan pada Eunhyuk untuk datang kesini, dan seharusnya Eunhyuk sudah tiba saat ini.

"Kyunnie!" senyum Kyuhyun mengembang saat mendengar suara Eunhyuk, penyelamatnya sudah datang.

"Hyung kebetulan sekali" ucap Kyuhyun, seolah – olah memang kebetulan bertemu Eunhyuk disini. Kyuhyun lalu menoleh pada Juno, "Oh, Juno-Ssi, kenalkan ini temanku Lee Hyuk Jae" ucap Kyuhyun memperkenalkan

"Kwon Juno imnida, senang bertemu denganmu Hyuk Jae-Ssi"

"Eunhyuk saja" balas Eunhyuk

"Hyung kau sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Ah ne, kebetulan teman yang tadi datang bersamaku harus pulang duluan" bohong Eunhyuk, padahal dia sama seperti Kyuhyun, tidak akan mau menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. "Oh hai, Pengawal Lee" sapa Eunhyuk, ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu lagi setelah kejadian memalukan di tepi kolam beberapa hari lalu.

"Hyung bersama kami saja" usul Kyuhyun

"bolehkah?, nanti aku mengganggu" ucap Eunhyuk sok tidak enak

"sama sekali tidak mengganggu, benar kan Juno-Ssi?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"Ah, N-ne" jawab Juno, padahal dalam hati dia keberatan, dia ingin berdua saja dengan Kyuhyun tapi kalau dia menolaknya dia akan memberikan kesan buruk pada Kyuhyun.

"Ak kau baik sekali Juno-Ssi" ucap Kyuhyun sambil melayangkan pandangan bersalah yang dibuat – buat ke arah Juno, Kyuhyun juga menggenggam tangan Juno walau hanya sebentar, yah hitung – hitung sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

"ne" jawab Juno, wajahnya memerah hanya karna sentuhan ringan dari Kyuhyun.

"ne, Juno – Ssi benar – benar baik, permisi" Eunhyuk langsung mengambil posisi di tengah – tengah Juno dan Kyuhyun, menggeser posisi Juno dan dengan santainya langsung merangkul Kyuhyun.

"Kau berhutang padaku Kyu" bisik Eunhyuk

"tenang saja, aku akan mentraktir Hyung besok" balas Kyuhyun

"Akan kutagih janjimu" bisik Eunhyuk senang, namja bergummy smile itu lalu melihat ke arah Donghae, memberikan kedipan genit pada pengawal yang menarik perhatiannya itu yang hanya dibalas tatapan datar Donghae. Selanjutnya dapat kita tebak, Juno sudah seperti obat nyamuk di antara Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, karna Eunhyuk terus saja memonopoli Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sejam kemudian mereka selesai menjelajahi seluruh isi pameran lukisan, rencananya mereka akan makan siang dulu di restoran yang tidak jauh dari tempat pameran lukisan itu diadakan.

"Apa kau suka Steak?"tanya Juno, namja tampan itu terlihat sekali mencoba dekat dengan Kyuhyun, bukan hanya karna perintah Appanya yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus bisa menarik hati Kyuhyun, tapi karna dia juga memang sudah menyukai Kyuhyun sejak pertama kali melihat namja manis itu menemani Kangin ke sebuah pertemuan.

"aku suka semua makanan, asal bukan makanan domba" jawab Kyuhyun

"makanan domba?" bingung Juno

"maksudnya sayuran" jelas Eunhyuk yang dibalas anggukan Juno.

Ketiganya lalu menunggu salah satu pengawal Kyuhyun yang sedang mengambil mobil di parkiran, sedangkan Donghae dan tiga pengawal lain tetap berjaga di dekat Kyuhyun. Saat itulah pandangan Kyuhyun tidak sengaja menangkap sosok yang familiar di sebrang jalan. Kyuhyun memfokuskan pandangannya, matanya melebar saat mengenali siapa sosok itu, wajah tampan itu, badan tegap yang terlihat sexy masih terekam jelas di otak Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tidak menyangka dia bisa bertemu namja itu lagi, apa ini takdir?. Kyuhyun berubah panik saat melihat namja itu memakai jaketnya, sepertinya dia akan pergi, karna memang ada motor Sport hitam yang terparkir tak jauh dari posisi namja itu berdiri. Tidak, Kyuhyun tidak bisa diam saja, mungkin ini satu – satunya kesempatan bisa mengatahui nama namja itu.

"Hyung, apa kau bisa berakting?" bisik Kyuhyun pasa Eunhyuk

"mwo?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung

"jangan bertanya sekarang karna ini sangat mendesak, bisakan Hyung berakting pura – pura sakit" pinta Kyuhyun, matanya masih memandang sosok tampan di sebrang jalan itu. "jebal Hyung, akan kujelaskan nanti" mohon Kyuhyun, dia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Eunhyuk akan bertanya lebih lanjut tapi dia berusaha menahannya, dia juga tidak tau apa maksud Kyuhyun memintanya seperti itu, tapi sebagai sahabat yang baik dia hanya bisa membantu bukan. Setelah menarik nafas panjang sejenak Eunhyuk mulai merubah ekspresinya, wajahnya terlihat seperti menahan sakit. "Arkhhh, Appo!" rinrihnya sambil memegang perut, yang langsung membuat seluruh perhatian pengawal Kyuhyun dan juga Juno tertuju ke arahnya.

"Eunhyuk-Ssi!" panggil Donghae

"Hyung ada apa?" Kyuhyun ikut berujar panik, seharusnya mereka berdua manjadi aktor saja, akting keduanya terlihat natural.

"p-perutku sakit sekali" rintih Eunhyuk, namja manis ini bahkan seudah terduduk lemas di lantai dengan sebagian badan di topang Donghae yang langsung dengan sigap menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Orang – orang yang melihat kejadian itu mulai berkumpul, terjadi keributan kecil saling memerintah untuk menelpon ambulance, dan di suasana kacau itu lah Kyuhyun mengambil kesempatan untuk kabur, dia sempat bertatapan dengan Eunhyuk, tersenyum sekilas sebagai ungkapan terima kasih pada Hyungnya itu lalu mulai melangkah menjauhi kerumunan.

"Eunhyuk-Ssi Gwenchana?" Tanya Donghae panik, sesaat kemudian dia sadar kalau tuan mudanya sudah tidak ada lagi di dekatya, walau bagaimanapun fokusnya adalah Kyuhyun. Donghae mencari Kyuhyun di antara kerumunan, namun Kyuhyun tetap tidak ada, saat itulah dia melihat sosok mirip Kyuhyun berlari menjuhinya.

"Sial!" umpatnya sambil melirik ke arah Eunhyuk yang hanya bisa memasang senyum bersalah, bagaimana bisa dia titipu dua kali dalam seminggu oleh tuan mudanya, "Kyuhyun-Ah!" teriak Donghae, "Cepat kejar dia!" perintah Donghae kamudian pada bawahannya yang juga baru tersadar kalau tuan muda mereka sudah kabur, keempat namja berbadan kekar itu langsung berlari ke arah Kyuhyun.

"kenapa mereka pergi?" gumam Juno yang sepertinya belum tersadar dengan apa yang terjadi

"hahh, anak itu membuat repot saja" gumam Eunhyuk, raut sakit itu sudah menghilang tanpa bekas dari wajahnya.

"kau sudah baik – baik saja?" tanya Juno

"ne, kajja kita pulang saja" ajak Eunhyuk, lagipula tidak ada gunanya juga dia tetap disini, dengan langkah santai Eunhyuk meninggalkan kerumunan orang itu tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak pernah suka yang namanya olahraga, dan berlari termasuk olahraga, tapi ini pertama kalinya Kyuhyun berlari secepat ini, dibelakangnya Donghae dan keempat pengawal lainnya masih berusaha mengejarnya sambil meneriakkan namanya memintanya berhenti.

Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak saat dirinya sampai di tepi jalan, lanpu penyebrangan belum menyala dan mobil – mobil masih berlalu lalang dengan kecepatan sedang, tapi kalau dia menunggu sampai lampu penyebrangan menyala bisa – bisa Donghae menangkapnya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum dia menerobos menyebrangi jalan raya, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga saja dia selamat. Suara klakson dari mobil – mobil yang memprotes Kyuhyun karna berlari sembarangan di tengan jalan diabaikan oleh namja manis itu, fokusnya saat ini adalah segera sampai di sebrang jalan.

"Kyuhyun!" Donghae berteriak panik saat melihat Kyuhyun menyebrang jalan tanpa memperdulikan mobil yang melintas, "hentikan mobilnya!" namja tampan itu berteriak panik meminta mobil – mobil itu berhenti, bahkan Donghae sempat menahan nafas saat melihat Kyuhyun yang hampir saja tertabrak mobil, beruntung mobil itu mengerem tepat waktu.

Kaki Kyuhyun terasa lemas saat akhirnya dia sampai di sebrang jalan, hahh nyawanya seperti berada di ujung tanduk, diliriknya Donghae dan para pengawalnya yang sedang berusaha menyebrang, namun terhalang mobil yang berlalu lalang. Kyuhyun mencari – cari posisi namja tampan itu, dilihatnya namja itu sudah naik ke atas motornya, dengan sisa tenaganya Kyuhyun berlari ke arahnya dan tetap saat berada di belakang motor namja itu Kyuhyun melompat ke boncengan namja itu.

"Ya! Apa – apaan ini?" kesal namja itu saat merasakan beban di belakangnya, dilihatnya seorang namja manis dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya dan juga nafas yang terengah.

"jangan tanya sekarang, jalan saja" ucap Kyuhyun, "jebal, aku dikejar panagih hutang, kalau mereka sampai menangkapku ginjalku bisa dijual" bohong Kyuhyun

Namja itu terdiam sejenak, sebelum mengambil helm cadangan yang dimilikinya, "pakai ini" ucapnya dingin.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sebelum menerima helm itu dan memakainya. "Pegangan yang kuat" suara berat namja itu terdengar lagi, dan Kyuhyun langsung menurutinya, dilingkarkannya tangannya ke pinggang namja itu. "Hyaaaa!" teriak Kyuhyun saat motor itu melaju cepat meninggalkan kepulan asap yang menyambut Donghae dan pengawal yang lain yang baru saja sampai di sebrang jalan.

"Arghhhh!" teriak Donghae frustasi sambil menghentakkan kakinya kesal, padahal sedikit lagi dia berhasi menangkap Kyuhyun, anak itu benar – benar tidak ada kapoknya.

.

.

Rasanya Kyuhyun ingin berteriak sekencang – kencangnya, ini pertama kalinya dia menaiki kendaraan beroda dua ini, dan ternyata rasanya sangat menyenangkan, rasanya sangat bebas, ahh andai saja Appanya mengijinkannya memiliki motor, sayangnya Appanya pasti akan menolak mentah – mentah.

"Hei!" panggil Kyuhyun setengah berteriak agar suara terdengar oleh namja yang masih dipeluknya itu. "bisakah lebih kencang lagi?" pinta Kyuhyun

"kau menumpang, dan sangat cerewet" sahut namja di depannya, namun namja itu tetap mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun, motor itu semakin melaju kencang melewati pepohonan yang berjejer rapi di penggir jalan.

"HWAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Kyuhyun kencang sambil merentangkan tangannya, dia tidak malu berteriak karna jalanan sangat sepi, entah kemana namja itu membawanya Kyuhyun juga tidak terlalu perduli. Kyuhyun tidak tau namja di depannya itu tersenyum tipis karna tingkahnya.

Laju motor itu akhirnya semakin pelan dan benar – benar berhenti saat sampai di kaki bukit. "turunlah kita sampai" ucap namja itu

Kyuhyun menurut, namja manis itu melihat keadaan sekitarnya, bingung juga kenapa namja tampan itu membawanya kemari.

"kau mau kemana?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan namja itu saat dilihatnya namja itu akan beranjak pergi.

"naik ke atas" jawab namja itu sambil menunjuk jalan setapak di antara rimbunnya pepohonan

"kau akan meninggalkanku?" tanya Kyuhyun sebal

"itu terserah padamu, kau hanya memintaku membawamu pergi kan? Dan aku sudah melakukannya" jawab namja itu cuek

"aku ikut denganmu" ucap Kyuhyun, lagipula dia tidak tau jalan di sekitar sini, bisa – bisa dia justru tersesat.

"baiklah, tapi jangan sampai merengek ya, jalannya akan sulit" ucap namja itu dengan nada mengejek

"tidak akan" jawab Kyuhyun yakin, selanjutnya dia hanya mengikuti namja yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu, ck rupanya jalan yang mereka lewati benar – benar jalan setapak yang hanya bisa dilewati satu orang, Kyuhyun jadi berfikiran kalau dia dibunuh disini pasti tidak akan ada yang tau, tapi Kyuhyun yakin tidak akan ada yang terjadi padanya, namja itu walau bicaranya agak menyebalkan dia tidak seperti orang jahat, satu – satunya kejahatannya adalah mengapa dia begitu tampan dan sexy.

Kyuhyun berusaha mengatur nafasnya, tangannya berpegangan pada dahan pohon besar yang berada dekat dengannya, Kyuhyun benar – benar lelah, hari ini banyak hal baru yang dia lakukan, berlari, naik motor, dan sekarang naik gunung, kalau Eomanya tau Eommanya itu pasti akan histeris, Eommanya memang tidak kalah protektifnya dengan Appanya. Kyuhyun melirik ke arah namja yang berjalan di depannya, bagaimana bisa dia terlihat biasa saja.

"hei!, kau terlalu banyak istirahat, kita sudah mau sampai" ucap namja di depannya

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, "hei – hei, aku punya nama" gerutu Kyuhyun, "dan namaku..."

"Kyuhyun" potong namja itu

"Huh?"

"namamu Kyuhyun aku tau, aku memang sempat tidak mengenalimu tadi karna tampilanmu yang berantakan, tapi aku yakin sekarang, kau pasangan menariku" ucap namja itu lagi

Mau tidak mau wajah Kyuhyun memerah, tidak menyangka namja itu mengingatnya, Kyuhyun lalu menyingkirkan ilalang yang menutupi jalannya, benar kata namja itu mereka sudah sampai. "Hwaaaa cantik sekali" pekik Kyuhyun, rasa lelahnya hilang seketika melihat pemandangan indah di depannya.

"darimana kau tau tempat seperti ini, Eumm aku harus memanggilmu apa? Kau tau namaku tapi aku tidak tau namamu, itu tidak adil" ucap Kyuhyun, tidak mungkin kan dia memanggilnya 'Pangeran Tampan', atau 'Namja Tampan', bisa – bisa dia besar kepala.

"Kibum, namaku Kim Kibum" jawab namja itu

"Kim Kibum" ulang Kyuhyun, dia akan menyimpan nama itu di dalam hati, "baiklah, Kibum-ssi kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kata siapa aku yang membawamu, kau sendiri yang memaksa ikut" ucap Kibum

Kyuhyun mendelik jengkel ternyata selain, tampan, sexy, memiliki senyum mematikan, namja yang baru diketahuinya bernama kibum itu juga menyebalkan.

"aku hanya bercanda, simpan tandukmu" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum tipis, "aku kesini untuk berkerja" jawab Kibum

"berkerja?"

"ne, aku seorang fotografer" jawab Kibum, ahh Kyuhyun baru sadar ternyata Kibum membawa kamera yang dikalungkan di lehernya. Pantas saja dia ada di perta Jessica, mungkin saja dia juga fotografer Jessica, fikir Kyuhyun.

"kau bisa duduk disana, atau melihat – lihat. Terserah padamu, tapi jangan ganggu aku" uca Kibum sambil menunjuk dahan pohon tumbang yang bisa dijadikan tempat duduk, selanjutnya namja tampan itu terlihat sibuk dengan kameranya.

Kyuhyun memilih duduk di atas pohon, sebenarnya dia ingin berkeliling, tapi ini pertama kalinya ke gunung, selain dia takut ada hewan buas dia juga tidak tau apakah ada jurang dan tempat berbahaya lainnya. Kyuhyun menyilangkan kakinya, beruntung pohon itu sangat besar sehingga cukup nyaman untuk diduduki, sesekali Kyuhyun membetulkan rambut coklatnya yang tertiup angin, ahh andai saja dia punya topi.

"eh?" kaget Kyuhyun saat sesuatu terpasang di kepalanya

"pakailah, kau tampak repot" ucap Kibum, rupanya walau sibuk dengan kameranya Kibum sempat melihat Kyuhyun yang kerepotan karna rambutnya, beruntung dia membawa topi.

"gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum manis, yang dibalas senyum maut Kibum. Selanjutnya yang Kyuhyun lakukan hanya memandangi Kibum, namja itu terlihat lebih menarik dari pemandangan di sekelilingnya, melihat bagaimana kibum berjalan kesana kemari, mencari spot yang menarik, dan sesekali melihat hasil jepretannya.

Kyuhyun menyenderkan tubuhnya ke pohon dibelakangnya, suasanya yang nyaman dan sejuk membuatnya mengantuk, beberapa saat kemudian namja manis itu benar – benar tidak bisa menjaga kesadarannya dan akhirnya jatuh tertidur.

.

.

Begitu Kyuhyun terbangun dia menemukan jaket milik Kibum menyelimuti tubuhnya, tidurnya sangat lelap, padahal tempat ini jauh dari kata nyaman seperti kamarnya di kediaman Kim.

"kau sudah bangun? Tanya Kibum

Kyuhyun menoleh ke sumber suara, dilihatnya Kibum sedang menyalakan api di dekatnya, pantas saja dia tidak merasa kedinginan, ternyata selain jaket Kibum namja tampan itu juga menyalakan api agar dia tetap hangat.

"apa kau sudah selesai?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ne, aku mendapatkan beberapa gambar yang memuaskan" jawab Kibum

"boleh aku melihatnya?" tanya Kyuhyun, penasaran juga dengan hasil jepretan Kibum

"tentu" jawab Kibum sambil menyerahkan kameranya

"Wah" decak Kyuhyun kagum saat melihat hasil jepretan Kibum, da percaya sekarang Kibum benar – benar fotografer, hasil foto Kibum luar biasa bagus, dia bisa mengatur cahaya, padahal kamera yang digunakan oleh Kibum kamera biasa. "apa kau hanya memotret pemandangan?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Anny, aku tidak terpaku pada satu objek, apapun itu, pamandangan, tempat, makhluk hidup, bahkan kejadian, kalau aku menyukainya aku akan mengabadikannya"

"ulihat kau banyak memotret matahari terbenam" ucap Kyuhyun mengingat beberapa foto Kibum yang dilihatnya

"ne, kurasa matahari terbenam sangat menakjubkan"

"yang ini dimana? Tempat ini bagus sekali" Kyuhyun menunjukkan salah satu foto Kibum

"ini di Queensland, Australia, lalu itu di Amerika" jelas Kibum

"Daebak!, kau pernah ke Amerika, aku selalu ingin pergi kesana" ucap Kyuhyun takjub

"aku menetap selama setahun disana"

"pantas saja, kau berani mencuri ciuman pertmaku saat pertama kali kita bertemu, di Amerika pasti hal seperti itu sudah biasa" ucap Kyuhyun sebal

"Ciuman?" bingung Kyuhyun, seingatnya dia tidak pernah mencuri ciuman Kyuhyun, walau sebenarnya kalau dilihat – lihat bibir Kyuhyun cukup menggoda.

"bagaimana kau bisa lupa, kau menciumku disini" Kyuhyun menunjuk pipi kirinya

Kibum tertawa melihatnya, Kyuhyun itu polos sekali, ciuman dipipi dia sebut ciuman, "itu namanya bukan ciuman" ucap Kibum

"sama saja, aku tetap tidak terima, ini pertama kalinya aku dicium oleh orang lain selain Appa, Eomma, Jino, Halmoni, haraboji" ucap Kyuhyun kesal

"Arra, apa kau mau aku mengembalikan 'ciuman' pertamamu, aku bisa menciummu lagi untuk mengambilnya" ucap Kibum

"kau mau menipuku ya, tidak akan bisa, jangan cari – cari kesempatan ya" ancam Kyuhyun

"ah, atau au mau kuberitau bagaimana ciuman yang sebenarnya" goda Kibum lagi

Plukk, Kyuhyun langsung memukul bahu Kibum, kenapa namja yang baru dikenalnya ini suka sekali menggodanya, "Jangan macam – macam ya, Appaku galak" ancam Kyuhyun sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Tawa Kibum akhirnya pecah, ini pertaa kalinya dia bertemu namja sepolos Kyuhyun. "tenang saja, lagi pula aku tidak berminat padamu" ucap Kibum, namja tampan itu lalu kembali sibuk dengan api yang sedang dibuatnya, memastikan kayu yang dicarinya cukup untuk menjaga nyala api, sedangkan Kyuhyun kembali menekuni hasil jepretan Kibum.

"pasti menyenangkan bisa mengunjungi tempat – tempat ini" gumam Kyuhyun

"tentu saja menyenangkan, melihat teman baru, tempat baru, suasana baru" tambah Kibum

"tapi apa kau tidak lelah, maksudku, selalu bepergian?" tanya Kyuhyun, Kibum mengingatkannya pada Appanya yang sangat sering pergi ke luar negeri.

"begtitulah hidupku, aku tidak pernah menetap lama di satu tempat, aku selalu berpindah – pindah untuk menemukan objek foto" jelas Kibum

"berpindah – pindah? Apa itu artinya kau tidak menetap di satu tempat?" tanya Kyuhyun

"kurang lebih seperti itu, aku akan berada di satu tempat untuk beberapa waktu, lalu setelah mendapatkan apa yang kucari aku akan mencari tempat lain lagi" ucap Kibum

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum, ekspresi tidak terbaca namun dia merasa sedih, dia baru menemukan seseorang yang menyenangkan seperti Kibum, apa itu artinya kalau kibum sudah bosan di korea dia akan pergi?.

"apa kau akan pergi? Maksudku dari korea" Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk bertanya

"ne, apa kau pernah mendengar tentang _hanami_?" tanya Kibum

"festival sakura?" tanya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun sepat melihat festival itu saat berlibur ke Jepang.

"ne, aku sangat ingin melihat dan mengabadikannya" jelas Kibum

Kyuhyun terdiam, dia sedikit mengerti setelah mengobrol dengan Kibum, Kibum itu namja bebas, dia pergi kemanapun yang dia inginkan untuk mengejar hobinya, sangat berbeda dengan hidupnya yang sangat monoton.

"Kibum, kapan kau pergi?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba - tiba

"Eum, mungkin sepuluh hari lagi, aku masih punya pekerjaan di Korea" jelas Kibum

"bolehkah" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, "bolehkan aku ikut denganmu?" lanjutnya, membuat Kibum langsung menoleh ke arahnya dengan ekspresi syok.

 **TBC**

 **Ahlamdulillah setelah rombak berulang – ulang kali jadi juga chapter 2nya, semoga chap ini memuaskan, maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran, typo adalah salah satu musuh bebuyutanku hehehe. Oh ya aku masukin side pair, HaeHyuk, tapi dikit sekali karna aku gak biasa nulis FF yang fokus utamanya bukan ke Kyuhyun, semoga gak aneh, soalnya belum biasa.**

 **Sebenernya ff iini terinspirasi dari salah satu film, apa ada yang tau filmnya?**

 **Udah ahh sedikit aja cuap – cuapnya, sampai jumpa next chap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Stanger**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun as Kim Kyuhyun**

 **Kim Kibum**

 **Kim Young Woon as Kim Kangin**

 **Park (Kim) Jung Soo**

 **Lee Donghae**

 **Lee Hyukjae/eunhyuk**

 **Genre : Romance, Comedy**

 **Warning : BL, Typo(s)**

 **Happy Reading**

"Hentikan motornya!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Kibum agar namja tampan itu menghentikan motor sportnya.

"Disini?" tanya Kibum bingung, pasalnya Kyuhyun meminta berhenti di tepi jalan, "tidak akan ada taksi maupun bus disini, kau yakin mau berhenti disini?' tanya Kibum lagi memastikan

"Ne!" sahut Kyuhyun cepat, "Eumm, maksudku rumahku tidak jauh dari sini" lanjutnya sambil tertawa kikuk

"Aku bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah" tawar Kibum

"Anny" tolak Kyuhyun cepat, terlalu cepat malah, membuat dahi Kibum berkerut samar. "Eumm bukan aku tidak menghargai niat baikmu, tapi ughh maksudku Appaku galak, ya, Appaku galak" ucap Kyuhyun spontan, tidak tau lagi mau memberi alasan Appa, dalam hati dia meminta maaf pada Appanya karna membawa – bawa nama Appanya dalam masalah ini. "Kau akan ditembak dengan pistol milik Appa Kibum-Ssi" tambah Kyuhyun menakut – nakuti, tiba – tiba dia mengingat hobby menembak Appanya.

"Appamu mengerikan sekali, seperti pemburu saja" sahut Kibum, sebenarnya dia tidak takut, karna dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun, dia tidak menculik anak gadis orang, ataupun melakukan pelecehan, Kyuhyun sendiri lah yang melompat ke atas motornya, dan dia hanya mengikuti permintaan Kyuhyun untuk membawanya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum canggung karna secara tidak sadar sebenarnya Kibum sedang mengatai pimpinan negeri ini. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi sekarang, terimakasih Kibum-ssi untuk hari ini, benar – benar menyenangkan" ucap Kyuhyun malu – malu dengan wajah memerah.

"Sama – sama, kau juga teman yang menyenangkan Kyuhyun-ssi" ucap Kibum dengan senyum mautnya, membuat Kyuhyun lemas saja.

"Baiklah, Eumm hati – hati di jalan Kibum-Ssi" pamit Kyuhyun, dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibirnya, Kyuhyun berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Kibum.

"Kyuhyun-ssi!" panggil Kibum tiba – tiba

"Aigo, kenapa dia memanggilku? Apa dia tidak mau berpisah denganku?" gumam Kyuhyun narsis, wajahnya memerah karna fikiran – fikirannya, dengan senyum manis menghiasi wajahnya Kyuhyun berbalik untuk melihat Kibum. "Ne" sahutnya dengan senyum kelewat lebar

"Helmku" ucap Kibum

"Ne?" bingung Kyuhyun

"Helmku masih kau pakai" ucap Kibum lagi

Kyuhyun reflek memegang kepalanya, dalam hati dia membodohi dirinya sendiri, benar – benar memalukan. "Ah ne, aku lupa" ucap Kyuhyun, namja manis itu lalu melepas helm Kibum dan berjalan menghampiri namja tampan itu lagi. "ini" Kyuhyun memberikan helmnya pada Kibum.

"Kufikir kau sangat menyukai helmku" goda Kibum, membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin memerah karna malu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Kyuhyun-ssi" pamit Kibum, selanjutnya namja tampan itu melajukan motornya, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di pinggir jalan sambil memandanginya yang semakin menjauh.

"Ah, dia tampan sekali" gumam Kyuhyun, tidak lama beberapa mobil hitam berhenti di dekat Kyuhyun dan keluarlah Donghae dari salah satu mobil. Namja tampan itu langsung menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan langkah terburu – buru.

"Kyu!" pekiknya, "Kau..." Donghae hendak marah, Kyuhyun benar – benar memancing emosinya hari ini, kabur, menyebrang sembarangan, lalu naik ke boncengan namja asing, lalu dengan seenaknya Kyuhyun menelfonnya entah menggunakan handphone siapa, dan memintanya menjemputnya di tepi jalan, apa tuan mudanya ini benar – benar ingin membuatnya cepat mati karna hukuman Appanya.

"Mianhae Hae Hyung" Kyuhyun langsung menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada sambil menatap Donghae memelas sebelum pengawal tampan itu memarahinya, Kyuhyun tau dia salah, tapi jiwa mudanya yang menginginkan kebebasan benar- benar tidak bisa ditahan.

"Kau tau tindakanmu membahayakan dirimu sendiri?" ucap Donghae dengan nada dingin

"Aku tau" Kyuhyun menunduk tidak berani menatap Donghae

"Tapi kenapa kau tetap melakukannya?" geram Donghae

"Mianhae" lirih Kyuhyun

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang, dan akan kupastikan kau akan mendapat hukumanmu setelah Pak Presiden pulang dari perjalanan dinasnya Tuan Muda" ucap Donghae dingin

"Aku akan menerimanaya dengan senang hati" sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada ceria dan senyuman yang begitu lebar di wajah manisnya, hukuman dari Appanya sama sekali tidak difikirkan, baginya hari ini adalah salah satu hari yang menyenangkan dan membahagiakan untuknya.

.

.

Waktu berjalan dengan begitu cepat, tidak terasa sepuluh hari telah berlalu dan selama sepuluh hari ini Kyuhyun bernar – benar menjadi anak baik, dia menjalani setiap hukuman yang diberikan oleh Appaya, tanpa protes dan tanpa merengek, bahkan Kyuhyun menurut saja saat kartu ATM dan PSP kesayangannya di sita oleh Kangin, yang mereka tidak tau Kyuhyun diam karna namja manis itu sudah merencanakan sesuatu, sesuatu yang akan membuat seluruh anggota keluarga dan pengawal – pengawalnya sakit kepala.

Kyuhyun memberi tanda silang pada tanggal hari ini menggunakan spidol berwarna merah, senyum terkembang di bibir merah Kyuhyun, dia sudah menunggu – nunggu hari ini, hari dimana dia akan mendapatkan kebebasannya, tentu kalian masih ingat dengan rencana Kyuhyun untuk ikut Kibum ke Jepang bukan?, dia benar – benar akan melakukannya, awalnya Kibum memang sempat menolak, namun setelah Kyuhyun berjanji kalau dia tidak akan merepotkan namja tampan itu akhirnya Kibum memperbolehkannya ikut. Kyuhyun bahkan sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, keperluannya sudah masuk ke dalam satu tas ransel dengan ukuran yang cukup besar, Kyuhyun juga sudah mengatur strategi untuk bisa pergi dari rumahnya yang dijaga ekstra ketat ini.

SREKKKK, Kyuhyun menarik retsleting jaket parasut hitam yang dipakainya, jaket yang akan membantunya menghalau hawa dinginnya malam sekaligus menyamarkannya dengan memaanfaatkan kegelapan malam.

Kyuhyun memandang jam tangan mahal yang dipakainya, menunggu jarum panjang tepat berada di angka 12. Diiringi dengan suara dentangan Jam besar yang ada di ruang tengah kediaman Kim Kyuhyun memulai aksinya, dibukanya lebar jendela kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua, menampilkan suasana malam yang entah mengapa lebih dingin dari malam – malam lainnya, sepertinya cuaca juga mendukung pelarian Kyuhyun, orang – orang pasti lebih memilih tidur dengan selimut tebal malam ini.

Kyuhyun meletakkan sepucuk surat yang sudah terlipat dengan rapi di atas meja belajarnya, "Appa, Eomma, Jino, Mianhae, ini terakhir kalinya" gumam Kyuhyun sebelum namja manis itu melompat keluar jendela, dengan memanfaatkan tumbuhan rambat yang tumbuh dekat jendelanya, Kyuhyun bisa mendarat dengan mulus ke daratan.

Sesuai dugaan dan pengamatan Kyuhyun, di jam seperti ini adalah saat pergantian shift penjaga sehingga ada beberapa tempat yang tidak dijaga, dan Kyuhyun memanfaatkan spot kosong itu sebagai jalur kaburnya, dengan langkah berhati – hati dan berusaha tidak tertangkap oleh kamera pengawas Kyuhyun bergerak ke arah taman belakang kediaman Kim, Kyuhyun ingat, disana ada jalan kecil yang suka dilaluinya untuk kabur dari latihan beladiri dengan kepala pengawal Lee saat dia masih kecil dulu.

"Ketemu!" pekik Kyuhyun pelan saat akhirnya menemukan pintu kecil yang tertutup oleh tumpukan kayu dan tumbuhan yang merambat, sudah sangat lama dia tidak memanfaatkan pintu ini, wajar kalau banyak tumbuhan yang menutupinya. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membersihkan tanaman dan menyingkirkan kayu yang menutupinya, pintu ini memang tidak terlalu besar, terlebih sekarang dia sudah dewasa, badannya tentu tidak sekecil dulu, tapi walau begitu lubang ini masih cukup untuk dilewati. Dengan usaha keras Kyuhyun berhasil melewati lubang itu, beberapa bagian jaket yang dipakainya kotor terkena tanah tapi Kyuhyun tidak perduli, yang terpenting sekarang adalah dia berhasil lolos.

Kyuhyun menatap jalanan di depannya, sekarang dia harus pergi secepatnya sebelum ada yang menyadari kepergiannya. Namja manis itu memandang rumahnya sekali lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari ke arah jalan raya.

.

.

Kangin memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut saat membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis di atas kertas yang dipegangnya, surat yang ditulis putra sulungnya yang sekarang melarikan diri dari rumah, setidaknya begitulah situasi yang Kangin simpulkan setelah tidak menemukan Kyuhyun di kamar dan juga keberadaan surat ini di atas meja belajar Kyuhyun.

Sebenarnya hari ini dimulai seperti biasanya, dengan kepala keluarga Kim yang menikmati kopi pagi yang disiapkan sang istri sambil membaca koran pagi, menunggu kedua putranya yang memang biasanya malas bangun pagi di hari minggu. Namun, semuanya berubah kacau saat Kangin mendengar teriakan Leeteuk yang hendak membangunkan Kyuhyun dan justru hanya menemukan kamar kosong, dengan beberapa pakaian dan tas ransel tidak berada di tempatnya, juga sepucuk surat yang ditinggalkan di atas meja.

"Kangin-Ah, cari Kyunnie, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya? Diluar sana banyak orang jahat yang menunggu kesempatan seperti ini" ucap Leeteuk cemas, kadang dia menyesali keputusan Kangin yang memilih jalan menjadi Presiden, banyak orang yang berusaha menjatuhkannya melalui keluarganya, tapi Leeteuk bisa apa, sebagai istri dia hanya bisa mendukung dan selalu berada di sisi Kangin.

"Tenanglah, kita akan menemukannya" ucap Kangin, Presiden Korea Selatan ini tau Kyuhyun memang sedikit pembangkang, tapi dia tidak tau Kyuhyun akan senekat ini, mungkin ini juga karna sikapnya yang terlalu mengekang Kyuhyun, tapi itu semua dia lakukan juga untuk keselamatan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun itu masih terlalu polos dan naif, dia menganggap semua orang baik, tanpa tau mungkin saja ada maksud dibalik kebaikan mereka.

"Dia bahkan tidak membawa uang sedikitpun" gumam Leeteuk mengingat Kyuhyun sedang dihukum oleh Kangin dan seluruh fasilitasnya dicabut, termasuk uang saku dan kartu kreditnya, Leeteuk benar – benar khawatir sekarang/

"Eomma, Appa" panggil Jino yang tiba – tiba saja datang, bocah tampan itu mengucek matanya, tanda dia masih sedikit mengantuk.

"Waeyo Chagy" tanya Leeteuk, walau sedang diliputi rasa khawatir karna Kyuhyun, Ibu dua anak ini mencoba bersikap tenang, atau Jino akan ikutan panik, walau sering bertengkar sebenarnya Kyuhyun dan Jino saling menyayangi.

"Hyung mengambil Piggyku" adu Jino

"Piggy?" Tanya Leeteuk dan Kangin bingung

"Ne, Piggy, celengan babi hadiah dari halmoni" jelas Jino sambil memberikan kertas yang dia temukan di atas meja belajarnya.

 _ **Jino-Yah, Hyung pinjam Piggymu, Hyung janji akan menggantinya saat Hyung pulang nanti, Hyung juga akan memberikan apapun yang Jino minta, termasuk kau boleh memanggil Hyung dengan Noona.**_

Leeteuk membaca surat yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun untuk Jino, dia sedikit merasa lega, setidaknya Kyuhyun membawa uang. Leeteuk ingat saat Jino kecil bocah tampan itu memang lebih suka memanggil Kyuhyun dengan Noona, karna baginya Kyuhyun itu cantik dan manis, sampai akhirnya Jino berhenti memanggil Kyuhyun Noona setelah Kyuhyun mengerjai Jino sampai adiknya itu menangis seharian, dengan memasukkan cicak yang paling di benci Jino ke dalam baju bocah tampan itu. Ahh mengingat hal itu semakin membuat Leeteuk merindukan Kyuhyun, berada dimana sebenarnya putranya sekarang?.

"Hyung pergi kemana Eomma? Kenapa Hyung membawa Piggy Jino?" tanya Jino

Leeteuk hanya terdiam, dia juga tidak tau akan menjawab apa, Ibu dua anak itu hanya menatap Kangin, suaminya itu berbicara tanpa suara padanya untuk tenang, dan berjanji akan menemukan Kyuhyun tanpa terluka sedikitpun. Kangin langsung sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengubungi orang – orang yang bisa membantunya untuk menemukan Kyuhyun secepatnya.

.

.

"Kupikir kau tidak akan datang" sapa Kibum saat melihat Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang dengan nafas ngos – ngosan, mereka janjian di bukit tempat mereka bertemu sepuluh hari lalu, namun karna permintaan Kyuhyun mereka bertemu di bawah bukit tepat saat fajar menyingsing.

"Aku tidak pernah ingkar janji" sahut Kyuhyun tidak terima

"Terserahlah" sahut Kibum sambil mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dari sakunya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Kibum dengan dahi berkerut, kenapa Kibum bisa terlihat begitu tampan dengan apapun yang dipakainya, padahal sekarang Kibum hanya menggunakan celana jeans pendek warna biru yang dipadukan dengan kaus abu – abu tanpa lengan yang melekat di tubuh tegapnya, lengan berotot milik kibum terekspos jelas, terlihat begitu kokoh dan sexy, sangat berbeda dengan lengan Kyuhyun yang kurus, kecil, putih dan mulus, tanpa sadar Kyuhyun menyentuh lengannya sendiri, entah kapan dia bisa memiliki otot seperti Kibum.

"Sebentar lagi lalat akan masuk ke mulutmu" ucap Kibum santai, Kyuhyun langsung tersadar dari lamunannya, dan Kibum bisa melihatnya, pipi bulat itu memerah karna malu setelah tertangkap basah memperhatikannya.

"Ehm, jadi kita akan pergi dengan apa? Pesawat? Atau Bus?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk mengalihkan perhatian

"Kalau kau membayangkan perjalanan yang nyaman, lalu menginap di hotel mewah kau akan menyesal meminta ikut denganku Kyuhyun-ssi, apa kau pernah mendengar Backpacker?" tanya Kibum

"Backpacker?" ulang Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia pernah dengar dari televisi

"Ne, kita akan ke Jepang dengan Backpaker, tidak akan seru kalau naik pesawat, kita akan berjalan kaki, banyak pemandangan yang bisa dilihat dan diabadikan sepanjang jalan". Bagaimana? Apa kau tetap mau ikut?" tantang Kibum

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, dia tidak pernah berjalan jauh, jalan paling jauh yang dilakukannya saat acara jalan sehat di sekolahnya dulu, itupun sudah bertahun – tahun yang lalu, tapi kalau Kyuhyun membatalkannya Kibum pasti akan mengejeknya. Kyuhyun melirik Kibum yang sedang memasang ekspresi menantang yang menyebalkan, Ck dia fikir Kyuhyun akan menyerah hanya karna hal seperti ini."Oke, Deal!" putus Kyuhyun

"Baiklah, tapi kau jangan menyesal" ucap Kibum, namja tampan itu membuang puntung rokoknya yang masih tersisa setengah lalu menginjaknya sampai apinya padam, dan demi apapun Kibum terlihat semakin keren di mata Kyuhyun.

"Tidak akan, kalau perlu kita berangkat sekarang juga" ucap Kyuhyun semangat setelah sadar dari keterpesonaannya, sambil berjalan mendahului Kibum untuk membuktikan kalau dia sungguh – sungguh ingin mengikuti Kibum.

Kibum terenyum tipis melihat tingkah Kyuhyun, "Yah kau salah jalan" teriaknya santai, Kyuhyun langsung berbalik, kepalanya menunduk, tidak mau menatap Kibum, malu. "Ikut aku" ucap Kibum memimin jalan, dengan lincah kaki – kakinya berpijak di kaki bukit yang sedikit berbatu.

"Yah Kibum tunggu!, Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kibum tersenyum tipis mendengar nada takut dari suara Kyuhyun, Kibum tau perjalanannya kali ini akan sangat berneda dengan perjalanan – perjalanannya sebelumnya.

.

.

Kibum memelankan langkahnya, sebenarnya dia bisa jalan lebih cepat dari ini, tapi tentu saja dia mengimbangi Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kibum sebenarnya tau kalau Kyuhyun kelelahan, mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh, bahkan matahari sudah cukup tinggi, hampir berada tepat di atas kepala, kalau Kibum mungkin sudah biasa, dia bahkan bisa berjalan sampai malam, tapi kalau Kyuhyun, sepertinya namja manis itu akan pingsan kalau dia tidak berhenti sekarang juga.

"Kita istirahat sebentar" ucap Kibum, Kibum bisa melihatnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum lega, mungkin sebenarnya sejak tadi dia ingin istrahat tapi terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya. Kyuhyun langsung duduk di bawah pohon terdekat, menyenderkan punggungnya pada pohon itu, sedangkan Kibum memilih mengeluarkan peta yang sudah penuh dengan coretan tangannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun melihat banyak coretan di peta Kibum

"Rute kita" jawab Kibum singkat

Kibum memang sudah merencanakan perjalanan ini cukup lama, rencananya dia akan berjalan dari Seoul menuju Busan melalui beberapa kota seperti Taebek, Uljin, Andong, pohang dan ulsan, sebelum menyebrang ke Fukuoka menggunakan kapal laut, dan tentu saja jalur yang dipilih Kibum bukan jalur biasa, dia memilih jalur perjalanan yang jarang di lalui orang, sesekali bahkan melewati pegunungan, itu karna memang ada beberapa tempat indah yang ingin dilihat dan diabadikan olehnya menggunakan kameranya.

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan botol minum yang dibawanya dari rumah, isinya tinggal sedikit karna cuaca hari ini cukup panas dan dia terus – terusan minum. Kyuhyun mendongak ke atas, menatap langit biru yang terlihat sangat indah, Kyuhyun mengangkat tangannya, menutup matanya cari teriknya sinar matahari, sudah lama dia ingin merasakan hal seperti ini, matahari yang mengenai kulitnya, angin sejuk yang menerbangkan rambutnya, dan rumput hijau yang dipijak oleh kedua kakinya, perjalanan ini memang melelahkan tapi dia bisa merasakan senang.

"Apa kau sering bepergian seperti ini?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Hmm" sahut Kibum sambil membersihan lensa kameranya, sepertinya dia menemukan objek foto yang bagus

"Hidupmu pasti menyenangkan" ucap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menerawang

Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun saat suara Kyuhyun tidak lagi terdengar, dilihatnya namja manis itu sedang memejamkan matanya sambil menikmati angin yang bertiup pelan. Kyuhyun terlihat sangat indah dengan sinar matahari yang mengenai wajahnya, membuat Kibum tanpa sadar mengarahkan kameranya pada Kyuhyun, namun langsung menurunkannya dan bertingkah tidak terjadi apapun saat mata coklat itu kembali terbuka.

SRAK SRAKKK, suara – suara aneh mengganggu ketenangan Kyuhyun, namja manis itu langsung berdiri, suara itu berasal dari semak – semak di belakangnya, bisa saja kalau itu ular bukan?, Kyuhyun sangat membenci hewan melata itu.

Kibum yang juga mendengar suara itu langsung mendekati Kyuhyun dengan sebuah kayu ditangannya, menggoyang – goyangkan semak itu menggunakan kayu yang dipegangnya, dan tiba – tiba saja sesuatu melompat keluar dari balik semak.

"Kelinci!" pekik Kyuhyun saat melihat hewan bulat berbulu dengan telinga panjang itu, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat kelinci di alam liar karna itu dia begitu bersemangat.

"Eoh?! Kau mau kemana?" Kyuhyun reflek mengejar si kelinci saat hewan itu melompat menjauh.

"Kyu! Jangan pegi seenaknya!" pekik Kibum, namun Kyuhyun tidak mendengarkan dan masih terus mengejar kelinci itu, bukan apa – apa hanya saja disini banyak jalan setapak dan juga jurang dangkal, Kibum hanya tidak mau Kyuhyun tersesat atau paling parah terperosok ke jurang.

"YA! Kyuhyun!" teriak Kibum, Ck Kyuhyun benar – benar kekanakan, apa dia tidak pernah melihat kelinci. "Kyu! EH?!" kaget Kibum saat tiba – tiba Kyuhyun menghilang dari pandangannya, namja tampan itu melihat sekelilingnya mencari sosok kekanakan itu, namun tidak juga dia temukan, Kibum berubah panik.

"Kyuhyun!" teriak Kibum, "Ya jawab aku!"

"Aku disini" sahut Kyuhyun yang tiba – tiba saja muncul dari balik semak dengan kelinci dalam gendongannya, namja manis itu terlihat begitu senang karna berhasil menangkap kelinci itu, tidak perduli ada beberapa helai daun yang tersangkut di rambut ikalnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku?"

"Kalau aku menjawabmu, kelincinya akan lari" jawab Kyuhyun tanpa rasa bersalah

"Ahhh Kyeopta, Kibum bolehkah kita membawanya" pinta Kyuhyun sambil memeluk kelinci itu erat, berdoa saja semoga kelinci itu tidak tercekik.

"Tentu, kalau kau ingin dia menjadi makan malam kita" ucap Kibum datar

Kyuhyun reflek menyembunyikan kelinci itu dalam pelukannya, apa Kibum tega memakan makhluk imut ini, kalau melihat sikap dingin dan datar Kibum itu mungkin saja.

"Kau jahat sekali" sahut Kyuhyun

"Berhenti main – mainnya dan lepaskan kelinci itu, dia juga punya keluarga, keluarganya akan sedih kalau dia menghilang begitu saja" ucap Kibum

Ucapan Kibum membuatnya mengingat keluarganya, dia jadi merasa bersalah, mereka pasti sangat khawatir padanya saat ini. "Arraseo" dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun melepas kelinci itu, dan kelinci itu langsung berlari begitu Kyuhyun melepasnya dan langsung memasuki lubang yang merupakan sarangnya. "Sampai jumpa Tuan Kelinci" lirihnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kibum hanya terdiam melihat tingkah kekanakan Kyuhyun. "Kita jalan lagi, kau sudah tidak lelah kan?, kita harus sudah keluar dari daerah ini sebelum malam, kecuali kau mau tidur ditemani ular – ular" ucap Kibum sengaja menakut – nakuti.

"Kajja" sahut Kyuhyun cepat, namja manis itu langsung berjalan merapat pada Kibum.

.

.

Semangat Kyuhyun yang menggebu – gebu akhirnya luntur juga seiring langit yang semakin gelap, dia lapar, haus, kakinya pegal, badannya bau keringat dan rambutnya sudah seperti sarang lebah, begitu berantakan, dia ingin makan makanan enak buatan kepala pelayan Park, berendam dengan sabun favotitnya, lalu meminta eommanya menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan, sayangnya dia sekarang sedang tidak berada di kediaman mewahnya, melainkan berada di hutan, yang sepanjang jalan hanya ada pohon , pohon dan pohon.

"Kibum, kapan kita sampai?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan, pasalnya Kibum bilang mereka bisa istirahat setelah keluar dari hutan

"Tidak jauh, 20 km lagi" jawab Kibum kalem

"Mwo?!" pekik Kyuhyun, 20 km itu masih jauh sekali dan mereka menempuhnya dengan berjalan kaki, ohh Kyuhyun rasa sebentar lagi kakinya akan lumpuh. "Masih jauh, kakiku seperti mau patah" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Kita pasti sudah keluar hutan dan bisa beristirahat kalau saja kau tidak terus – terusan meminta berhenti" sindir Kibum, Kyuhyun hanya mencebikkan bibirnya tanda kesal, dia kan lelah tentu saja dia butuh istirahat.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain sepertinya kita harus cari tumpangan" ucap Kibum

"Tumpangan?" bingung Kyuhyun, jangankan tumpangan, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak yakin ada manusia yang berkeliaran di daerah ini. Mana ada mobil yang masuk ke dalam hutan, kalau serigala mungkin, ughh memikirkannya saja membuat Kyuhyun bergidig ngeri, dia tidak boleh jauh – jauh dari Kibum. Serigara pasti lebih menyukainya yang berdaging banyak (read : gemuk).

"Di dekat sini ada jalan raya yang membelah hutan, kalau kita beruntung kita bisa menumpang mobil yang lewat" jelas Kibum

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" kesal Kyuhyun, tau begitu sejak tadi saja mereka lewat jalan raya dan mencari tumpangan.

"Belum tentu ada mobil yang lewat"

"Kita tidak akan tau sebelum mencoba bukan?, ayo tunggu apa lagi" ucap Kyuhyun semangat, kali ini dia membiarkan Kibum di depannya, dia tidak mau salah jalan lagi.

Begitu sampai di jalan yang dimaksud Kibum keduanya langsung berdiri di tepi jalan, menunggu mobil lewat yang bisa mereka tumpangi, namun bahkan setelah setengah jam lebih mereka berdiri di pinggir jalan tidak ada satupun mobil yang lewat, jalan itu terasa sangat sunyi, seolah hanya mereka berdua yang ada disana, ahh dan juga ditemani jangkrik yang berbunyi nyaring.

Karna lelah Kyuhyun memilih posisi berjongkok, tangannya yang memegang sebuah kayu kecil membuat pola – pola berbentuk lingkaran di atas tanah di tepi jalan untuk mengusir kebosanan, Kibum sendiri dengan santainya bersandar di salah satu pohon.

"Kibum, apa masih lama?" tanya Kyuhyun mulai merengek lagi

"Molla" sahut Kibum

"Aku pernah melihat di TV seseorang mendeteksi datangnya kereta dengan menempelkan tenginganya di rel kereta api, apa kalau menempelkan telinga ke jalan kita akan tau kapan mobil datang?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Kau itu terlalu banyak nonton TV" sahut Kibum tidak percaya, ternyata di dunia ini masih ada namja sepolos/sebodoh Kyuhyun.

"Lalu bagai ...Akhh" Kyuhyun tidak meneruskan ucapannya dan langsung berteriak heboh saat melihat sinar menyorot dari kejauhan. "Kibum, ada yang datang!" pekiknya heboh, kalau tidak mengingat dia sedang lapar dan haus dia pasti sudah melompat – lompat sangking senangnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Kyuhyun, apakah dia harus berdiri di tengah jalan untuk menghentikan mobil itu? Ahh tidak – tidak, kalau mobil itu tidak mengerem dia bisa mati.

Melihat tingkah absurd Kyuhyun akhirnya Kibum bergerak juga dari sender – sender santainya, namja tampan itu berdiri tepat di pinggir jalan, tangannya dijulurkan ke depan, memberi tanda dia butuh menumpang.

Kyuhyun semakin semangat saat mobil itu semakin mendekat, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, lalu wooshhh, mobil itu melewati mereka begitu saja.

"YAKKK BERHENTI!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil melompat – lompat, lalu berlari berusaha untuk mengejar mobil itu namun baru berapa langkah dia berhenti, dia ingat dia belum makan. "Yak, beraninya mereka mengabaikanku, mereka tidak tau siapa aku!" teriak Kyuhyun, namun percuma mobil itu semakin jauh dan akhirnya tidak terlihat lagi.

"Sudahlah sepertinya mereka tidak melihat kita" sahut Kibum enteng, Kyuhyun hanya melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan ekspresi sebal di wajahnya.

Kyuhyun kembali berjongkok di pinggir jalan, dalam hati dia berdoa semoga saja ada mobil lain yang lewat, satu jam, dua jam, waktu terus berlalu, Kyuhyun sudah mengantuk, bahkan beberapa kali kepalanya hampir terkulai tapi dia berusaha menahan kantuknya dangan menepuk pipi chubbynya pelan, membuat pipi yang memang sudah merah karna udara dingin itu semakin memerah.

Kyuhyun langsung bangun dari duduknya begitu melihat cahaya dari kejauhan, rupanya mobil lain datang, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan mobil itu lolos lagi, dia harus memikirkan rencanaya dengan matang.

"Kali ini serahkan padaku" ucap Kyuhyun mantap, Kibum hanya mengangkat bahu cuek, penasaran juga dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun, terlebih saat ini namja berisik itu sedang membuka jaket terluarnya dan mengikatnya di pinggangnya.

Setelah memastikan jaketnya terikat dengan benar dipinggangnya Kyuhyun mengacak sedikit rambut coklatnya agar terkesan sexy seperti Kibum, tidak lupa dia memasang pose keren. Kyuhyun fikir mobil sebelumnya tidak mau berhenti karna Kibum bertampang seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin atau perampok, jadi kali ini Kyuhyun akan memasang pose yang menurutnya 'tampan'.

Dengan Killer smile yang dicontohnya dari Kibum Kyuhyun bersiap di tepi jalan, tangannya terulur ke depan seperti Kibum tadi, dan benar saja cara itu berhasil, mobil itu berhenti tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun.

"Yes!" ucap Kyuhyun senang, namja manis itu menatap Kibum dengan ekspresi bangga. "Kurasa yang ada di dalam mobil itu pasti wanita cantik, karna itu mereka berhenti, karna terpesona dengan ketampananku" ucap Kyuhyun narsis, tampan dari mana, siapapun akan setuju kalau Kyuhyun itu tidak ada tampan – tampannya tapi manis.

"Terserahmu saja" sahut Kibum yang penting mereka sudah mendapat tumpangan, Kibum mengambil tas ranselnya yang tadinya diletakkan di tanah, digendongnya tas ransel itu, lalu berdampingan dengan Kyuhyun berjalan menuju mobil yang menunggu mereka.

Kyuhyun sudah bersiap memasang senyum lebar untuk menyambut 'wanita cantik' yang akan memberi mereka tumpangan, namun senyum itu langsung lenyap saat melihat bukanlah noona cantik yang berada di dalam mobil melainkan dua ahjussi kumisan dengan tampang mesum.

"Ada apa manis? Apa kau butuh tumpangan?" tanya Ahjussi itu

Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata tumpangan langsung mengangguk mantap, "Ne Ahjussi" sahutnya semangat

"Tentu saja boleh, tapi hanya cukup satu orang di depan, kalau mau temanmu bisa dibelakang" ucap Ahjussi satunya, sambil menunjuk bagian belakang mobil yang ternyata sejenis mobil pick up itu.

"Baiklah" sahut Kyuhyun semangat, sudah hendak melangkah masuk kalau saja Kibum tidak menahan lengannya.

"Kami di belakang saja" ucap Kibum

"Tapi, di belakang pasti dingin Kibum" tolak Kyuhyun

Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun paksa, Kyuhyun itu bodoh atau apa, tidak bisakan dia melihat kalau Ahjussi itu berniat menggodanya, bisa saja bukan mereka berbuat macam – macam pada Kyuhyun. "Kau ingin menikmati pemandangan tidak, kau tau langit akan terlihat sangat bagus disini" bujuk Kibum

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja"

"Arraseo. Ahjussi aku akan di belakang saja bersama temanku" ucap Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat kedua ahjussi itu memasang wajah kecewa, namun mereka memilih diam setelah melihat tatapan Kibum yang tenang namun mengerikan itu.

Kibum naik terlebih dahulu, sebelum membantu Kyuhyun naik, ada beberapa barang disana, namun ada ruang yang cukup luas untuk Kyuhyun dan Kibum berbaring. Kyuhyun dan Kibum meletakkan tas ransel mereka, tas itu bisa digunakan sebagai bantal mereka tidur, mereka terpaksa tidur berdempetan karna tempatnya tidak terlalu luas, kepala mereka bahkan sampai bersentuhan, dan Kyuhyun bisa mencium aroma maskulin dari badan Kibum, padahal seharian mereka berkeringat, tapi wangi Kibum tetap saja enak.

"EH?!" kaget Kyuhyun saat Kibum menutupi badannya dengan jaket milik Kibum

"Kau bilang kau kedinginan" ucap Kibum

"N-ne, Eumm terimakasih" ucap Kyuhyun tulus

"Sudah, istrahatlah, masih cukup lama sampai kita keluar hutan" ucap Kibum

"Ne" sahut Kyuhyun patuh, namja manis itu lalu melihat langit yang membentang di atasnya, benar apa yang dikatakan Kibum, langit disini begitu indah sangat berbeda dengan langit dari balkon kamarnya, dia bisa melihat bintang dengan jelas disini, Kyuhyun tidak menyesal memilih disini dari pada di depan. "Whoaaaa" ucapnya Kagum

Kibum hanya melirik sekilas, dia merasa senang melihat ekspresi takjub Kyuhyun saat melihat sesuatu yang menarik, namja manis itu begitu ekspresif.

Setelah memastikan posisinya dan Kyuhyun nyaman dan aman Kibum memberi tanda pada Ahjusi itu dengan mengetuk jendela dan akhirnya mobil itu mulai berjalan membelah kesunyian hutan.

 **TBC**

 **Kapan terakhir update FF ini? Lupa! Hehehe maafkan saya #bow**

 **Kali ini aku gak banyak oceh deh, terimakasih untuk teman – teman yang sudah mau baca Ffku terutama yang sudah meninggalkan review, yang nggak juga hehe ...**

 **Maaf kalau masih banyak typo yang bertebaran dan Ffnya yang semakin aneh, akhir kata ... sampai jumpa.**


End file.
